A Tale of Two Hearts: An Timeless Egyptian Love Story
by Adilarose
Summary: Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art. All are tales of human failing, all are tales of love at heart. Rated T for suggestive scenes, minor violence & language. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & review, let me know what you think.
1. Act I: Prologue

**Characters**

Aida-Yami

Radames-Atemu

Amneris-Anzu

Zoser-Akhenaden

Mereb-Jonouchi

Nehebka-Mana

Pharaoh-Akhenamkhanen

Amonasro-Siamun

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the opening day of the Domino Museum's Grand Egyptian Exhibit. Ishizu had extended a private invitation to me, knowing that it was important to me to see the treasures of Egypt one more time before I left the country to begin my new job._

 _Stopping just outside the exhibit hall, I paused to take a deep breath. Feeling my heart pound in my chest, I stepped inside the exhibit hall, the smell of sand and fresh paint filling my nose. I walked slowly through the exhibit, taking in each and every artifact. It felt as though I had never left Egypt._

" _Isn't that an amazing piece of art? The craftsmanship is extraordinary," a woman said quietly to her companion as they wandered around the exhibit. "I can't believe it survived that long in the sand and the elements. Truly incredible." She paused to draw a sketch before moving on, dragging her companion with her._

" _I guess it's beautiful if you like that sort of thing," her companion mumbled, as they moved to another part of the museum, rolling her eyes._ _I smiled to myself as I walked around, taking in each piece of art, remembering them in their glory from when I was young._

 _I approached a display case containing a young woman in ancient Egyptian royal dress when something caught my eye in the reflection of the glass case. It was a section of an ancient burial chamber, a tomb used only for nobility and royalty. I turned to see something I thought I would never see again, my heart jumping into my throat._

 _I approached the section of tomb, my heart racing in my chest as I walked around it. I knew this burial chamber only too well. It was a symbol of a sin I would have to live with for the rest of my life. I looked up to see a young man with hauntingly familiar crimson eyes and an unruly spiked haircut staring at the tomb as well. He circled it, taking in each and every detail, before realizing what it was._

" _Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art. All are tales of human failing, all are tales of love at heart," whispered the young queen in the display case._

 _We both stared at the ancient chamber for quite some time, neither of us willing to meet the other's gaze._

 _After quite some time, I finally looked up, the young man across from me following suit. Our eyes locked as the museum visitors froze in their places and the young woman in ancient dress came alive and stepped from her display case._

" _This is a story of a love that flourished in a time of hate, of lovers no tyranny could separate," she said, her voice echoing around the exhibit as she approached the two of us, her eyes clouded by a moment of anger. "Love set into motion on the Nile's shore, destiny ignited by an act of war."_

 _She continued to walk around the exhibit, as flashes from that terrible day began to flash before my eyes. "You see, Egypt saw the mighty river as its very heart and soul, a source of life for all her people, a source of power that only Egypt could control. Destruction of her southern neighbor justified, Nubia exploited, left with little more than pride."_

 _In a dream-like motion, the museum dissolved and I was taken back to the barges of ancient Egypt, on the worst day of my life. Taken from my kingdom, never to return home again…_

* * *

Read & review, let me know what you think.


	2. Act I: The Barge

**Chapter Two: The Barge**

* * *

The Napata Barge

The unrelenting Nubian sun beat down on the Egyptian soldiers as they heaved heavy chests of gold, jewels and spices onto their flagship, _Osiris' Blessing. Soon, we will finally be heading home, and I can be with Anzu after so many months away in my father's stupid war,_ Atemu thought as he watched chest after chest of gold appear from his post. _I'll have to figure out what to present to Anzu, since she will be expecting a gift when I finally arrive home._

"Atemu, the men have just about loaded the spoils onto the ships. We will be ready to set sail for Egypt soon," Malik said from behind him, pouring a cup of wine for himself as well as Atemu. Silently, Atemu took the glass out of Malik's hand, watching his men. "I'm looking forward to going home, I have been away from Anzu far too long. I fear she may forget what I look like," Atemu sighed.

"Oh, please, like she could forget a face like _yours_ ," Malik said, nudging Atemu's shoulder, causing him to grin. "If she did forget you, she is the fool. Look at you! She turned you into a lovesick puppy dog."

"Malik, you are lucky I need your smarts in this endless war, otherwise I would toss you overboard for that puppy dog comment," Atemu said, nudging Malik, who was grinning. "What? It's true you know," he said, grinning. Two soldiers heaved a solid gold statue of the god Anubis onto the barge, the god's great canine head slipping out of the soldier's sweaty hands. He caught the statue just in time, but not before the young captain saw his blunder.

"Don't drop that, you buffoon! It's worth a fortune!" Atemu shouted as his soldiers loaded the remaining spoils onto the ship. "Apologies, Capitan," the soldier grunted.

Atemu grinned to himself, taking in the triumph of the spoils of war and the endless gifts he would be taking home to his beloved fiance.

"Move along! Worthless scum! Move it!" barked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a soldier shoving a group of frightened Nubians onto the barge.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he asked as he and Malik walked over to the group, grinning lecherously.

"We found 'em down river, Capitan. They were wanderin' around by the river and they tried to run away after one of us spotted 'em, but we caught 'em," the soldier said, grinning.

"Your country is in the middle of a war, and yet you go poking your nose around the river, trying to get a better look at what's happening? You must have a burning desire to see the world. Put this one in chains with the rest of them," Atemu said, grinning smugly as he turned to one of the men.

"Mahado, did you ever finish that map you were working on when we left Egypt?" he asked, picking up his glass of wine once more.

"Yes, I did. I think it will cut our return trip in half if we take this route," Mahado said, as he unrolled the map, pointing to the 3rd Cataract.

"Excellent, let me se- wait a minute. This is all wrong. From the deck, it looked like it curved more to the south, like _this_ ," Atemu said, taking a swig of wine, retracing the path with his finger. "I think if we were to take this route, it will be mu-"

Silently, one of the Nubians snatched a soldier's sword from its scabbard "Hey, you bastard! Give that back!" the sailor shouted, his head bent backward and his stolen sword pressed to his neck.

"Release them, or else you will be minus one soldier!" the young Nubian hissed, pressing the sword deeper into the soldier's neck, his eyes flashing a bright crimson.

Atemu set his glass of wine down once more and walked over to the young man, quickly followed by Malik and Mahado, his hand out. "Hand it over, slave. Now!" he barked, his hand out, as Malik and Mahado drew their own swords.

"You took us from Nubia, and now, you say we 'belong' to you, right?" the boy asked, the sword still at the soldier's neck. "Yes, you all are apart of the spoils of war. Now hand over the sword, slave," Atemu snapped, as he tapped his foot.

"Well, I took this soldier from your ranks. So, according to your own logic, he now belongs to me. Now, I demand you let them go!" the Nubian boy snapped, his grip on the sword and the soldier's hair tightening.

Atemu said nothing, but smiled and motioned to the group of frightened Nubians. Taking Atemu's hint, the soldiers grabbed them from behind and put their own swords to their hostages' neck. The boy's eyes flashed an even deeper shade of crimson, before he set the stolen sword down in defeat and pushed the soldier away.

"Throw him in river! Let the croc's eat him!" the soldier snapped as he snatched his sword from the barge, rubbing his neck.

"No," Atemu said, grinning lecherously. "I have a better use for him. Finish loading the ships, we set sail for Egypt." He grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him down the steps to the ship's lower quarters.

* * *

 _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Aida...read & review, let me know what you think._


	3. Act I: The Captain's Quarters

**Chapter Three: The Captain's Quarters**

* * *

Atemu shoved the Nubian boy into his quarters and closed the door, eyeing the boy as though he were a jackal about to pounce on its prey.

He slowly approached the boy, a smug grin on his face as he reached for his wrists. "No!" he cried, putting his hands up to defend himself.

Atemu stared at the boy, this enemy of Egypt, and chuckled, slowly extending his hand for the boy's wrists. "What? You don't want me to remove your shackles?" he asked, twirling the key in his hand.

"Oh. Yes, of course I do," the boy mumbled, his face turning red as he held out his wrists hands for Atemu, who had been twirling the key in his hand.

"That little stunt up there was very impressive," Atemu said as he unlocked the shackles and tossed them aside, grinning. "I should enlist you in my army. Make you a Lieutenant."

"Are you mocking me, Captain?" he asked, rubbing his wrists, flashing a crimson glare at Atemu.

"No. I'm admiring you," he said as he walked away. He slowly took off his military jacket, his shirt and gilded sword, dropping them to the floor and sitting down on a stool in front of the boy, a bowl of water waiting expectantly. "Do you know why I brought you down here, slave? You're going to wash the stink of blood and battle from my skin. It's been quite a while since I've felt clean, and I want to look my best when I go home to my fiance."

The boy picked up the sopping sponge from the bowl and started scrubbing his back fiercely, making the young captain wince.

"You're much better with a sword than you are with a sponge," he snapped as the boy continued to scrub furiously. "Damn it! Be careful, slave!"

"I wish I had a sword now," the boy mumbled, as he glared at Atemu's bare skin as he scrubbed.

"There's mine. Help yourself to it," he said, gesturing to the floor with his head, grinning. "Who taught you to use a sword, anyway?"

The boy eyed the sword for a moment, then turned his attention back to Atemu."My father taught me," the boy mumbled, his heart jumping in his chest, his mind flashing to the last image of his father before he was captured.

"Because he knows Nubian men can't protect their women?" Atemu said smugly. The boy stopped scrubbing, the sopping wet sponge still clenched in his hand, his chest burning with anger.

"Hey! You're not finished yet!" he said, looking over his shoulder. "I didn't tell you that you could stop. Now, continue, slave."

"Oh, yes I am finished," the boy growled, his eyes turning a bright crimson, his knuckles turning white. "I am completely finished with you, you disgusting, pompous Egyptian show dog!"

"YOU WILL _NOT_ TALK TO A SON OF EGYPT THAT WAY! ON YOUR KNEES, SLAVE!" Atemu bellowed as he stood up and whirled around, sending the stool flying across the dimly lit chamber. "YOU ENJOY LIVING DANGEROUSLY, DON'T YOU?!"

"JUST AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WASHING YOUR DISGUSTING EGYPTIAN SKIN!" the boy bellowed back, throwing the sponge against the wall where it slid and landed on the floor with a wet _splat_.

"YOU NUBIAN SON OF A-" Atemu bellowed, taking a step closer to the boy.

"NO! You know nothing about me and care even less! How could you understand our emptiness? You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth, bleeding us dry," the boy growled, his fists clenched.

He walked away from Atemu for a moment, staring out the ship's window, his heart breaking."The past is now another land, something far beyond my reach. My land was invaded by insidious dogs. Foreign bodies with foreign speech. The timeless joys of my childhood now lie broken on the beach," he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What's your name, slave?" Atemu asked the boy, staring at this pillar of defiance, his heart breaking for him.

"Yami. My name is Yami," the boy whispered, as he wiped the tear from his eye.

Both Atemu and Yami jumped as a soldier lightly rapped on the door with his knuckle."Sir, we're just now sailing into Thebes. The boats are getting ready to dock! The men are waiting for your orders," he called from outside the door.

"Very well, I will be on deck shortly. Thank you," Atemu called as he pulled his shirt back over his head, then putting his military jacket back on and finally retrieving his sword from its place on the floor, buckling it once more around his slender hips.

Atemu bent to pick up the shackles he dropped to the floor and forced them back on Yami's wrists. "No, please, leave them off!" Yami pleaded, his crimson eyes wide for the first time in fear.

"You're a slave now, Yami. And if you want to survive in Egypt, you'd better remember that," Atemu said, pausing to button the last button on his jacket and adjust the sword at his hip before he walked up the stairs.

* * *

 _As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters nor do I own Aida, its characters or its music. Read & review, let me know what you think..._


	4. Act I: A Sinister Meeting

**Chapter Four: A Sinister Meeting**

* * *

The Docks of Thebes

Atemu had left the door to his quarters open ajar when he had left to join his soldiers on deck, to bask in the glory that was about to fall upon him. Yami was left alone with his thoughts, the cold shackles digging into his wrists, the soldiers scuttling about on deck, their footsteps thundering above Yami's head.

 _The present, this present, is an empty space, somewhere between the good and bad. A moment seemingly leading nowhere, too pointless to be sad. But enough time has passed that will lay to waste every certainty I had, that we would be ok,_ Yami thought as he stared out the ship window at the place that would now become his prison.

"Hey Malik, where is that trouble-maker? The one that attacked Nosret," Mahado called faintly. "I think he is still below deck, in Atemu's quarters," Malik shouted, overseeing the spoils being unloaded. "Move your asses, we have to get moving! Pharaoh expects us at the palace!"

 _The future is a barren world, a world that I can't return from. It is a heartless and material world, its wretched, bloodsoaked spoils none of my concern. Those spoils shining like an evil sun, as my childhood treasures burn,_ Yami thought, as tears cascaded down his face once more.

His heart lurched in his chest and he hastily wiped his eyes as he heard heavy footsteps outside the chamber, the door pushed open to reveal Mahado. "Move your ass, slave!" he snapped as he pushed Yami out the door and up the stairs.

Farther down the dock

Far away from the mayhem of Atemu's arrival, a slave dressed in fine Egyptian linen was chewing on the end of a reed, taking refuge from the sun under the shade of a palm tree.

"Psst, Jonouchi! Hey, Jonouchi!" a man hissed from behind a palm tree , motioning him over to the edge of the docks. "You have it?" the man hissed as Jonouchi approached the man, careful to not be seen. "Do you have the gold?" Jonouchi hissed, holding out his empty hand, his other holding a heavy amphora of Egyptian wine.

"Nice doing business with you," the man hissed, grinning. "Get lost before we are both thrown in prison!" Jonouchi hissed, waving him off as Atemu approached him.

"Jonouchi!" Atemu said, as Jonouchi whirled around, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, Master! I'm so glad you made it home safely," he said, smiling wide.

Atemu embraced his favorite slave, grinning. "Ah, Jonouchi, it's good to be home! Were you able to keep things in order while I was gone?" he asked, his arm still around Jonouchi's shoulders as they walked up the dock.

"Yes, everything is in order…although, I have some bad news," Jonouchi said, dropping his voice. "A few barrels of your best wine have gone missing."

"Again? Anzu must be furious...what kind of shitstorm am I about to walk into now?" Atemu groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Yes…again. As for the princess, it's nothing a well-chosen gift can't remedy," Jonouchi muttered as he heard a commotion behind him. "Your father approaches."

"Ah, here you are, my son. Home at last! Step aside, Jonouchi," Chief Minister Akhenaden growled as he and his advisors pushed passed Jonouchi.

"Oh yes, Chief Minister Akhenaden. Beloved by the people, the Gods, and himself," Jonouchi mumbled, mockingly bowing out of Akhenaden's way.

"You be careful, _slave_ , or by the Gods I'll have you-" Akhenaden growled, stepping towards Jonouchi.

"It's great to see you too, Father," Atemu said, stepping between the two bickering men, flashing a look at Jonouchi before embracing his father.

"You were gone for a long time, Atemu. I was beginning to worry. You weren't injured in battle, were you?" Akhenaden asked his son, returning the embrace.

"No, Father. I've returned unscathed. In fact, I have returned with more treasure than I know what to do with," Atemu said, as his soldiers heaved heavy chests of gold and priceless jewels past the three men in a long caravan headed towards the palace.

"I kept telling the princess no one could beat you with a sword, but she wouldn't listen. Nearly worried herself into a tizzy," Akhenaden said, rolling his eyes.

"No one got the better of me with a sword, though someone may have in a different way," Atemu mumbled as the Nubian slaves were jostled past them.

"Really? Now who in their right mind was stupid enough to challenge _my_ son?" Akhenaden asked, surprised, staring at the caravan of treasure.

"That's not important. Listen, beyond the 3rd Cataract, lies a direct path to the land of Nubia," Atemu said, turning his attention back to his father.

"Then we can take the savages by surprise…excellent, Atemu! Did you record the landscape?" Akhenaden asked, his eyes bright.

"Are you kidding? With the maps we made, an illiterate buffoon could make his way through Nubia," Atemu said, grinning smugly as the three men walked down the dock toward the group of waiting slaves.

"And, you brought home slaves. Excellent," Akhenaden said, grinning as he stared at the frightened slaves. "Take them down to the mines. We can't seem to keep anyone alive down there."

Nodding silently, the soldiers began shoving the slaves towards another waiting ship. "Wait!" Atemu said as the soldiers began moving the slaves. "Not this one. He's going to be a gift for the princess," Atemu said to his father as he took Yami from the group.

"Indeed, that's a smart idea. She'll be expecting a new gift from your latest expedition," Akhenaden said, rolling his eyes.

"Take the lot to the groundskeepers. They can help the others with the harvest," Atemu commanded, addressing his soldiers.

"They're women and men, Father. They wouldn't last a day in the mines. At least the groundskeepers will stop complaining about lack of workers," Atemu said, turning once more to his father.

Akhenaden waved his hand, dismissing Atemu. "As you wish, son. They're your slaves to do with as you please," Akhenaden said, turning to converse with his ministers.

"Thank you," Yami said quietly to him.

"Give me your hands, Yami," he said, quietly, reaching for Yami's wrists.

"Y-your name's Yami?!" Jonouchi gasped in shock, his face turning as white as his linen tunic.

"Jonouchi, be quiet!" Atemu snapped as he turned his attention back to Yami. "I'm going to remove these for you. Just know that if you try to escape, I'll go after you myself."

"You flatter me, Captain. You don't seem like the sort of man that would chase after anyone," Yami mumbled, rubbing his wrists.

"The only exception to that is you, Yami. Jonouchi, take him to Princess Anzu with my blessings," Atemu said, waving the two men away.

"Yes, sir," Jounouchi said, bowing as he took Yami by the arm and rushed him from the dock.

"You've been gone for so long, Atemu. I really think a well groomed personal appearance is in order," Akhenaden insisted to his son, noting a fair hint of stubble on his chin.

"All in good time, Father. Though both you and the princess should know that as soon as my soldiers are rested, I'm setting off again on another expedition," Atemu said, leaning against a palm tree.

"You can't! Atemu, Egypt needs you now more than ever! The Pharaoh isn't the powerful leader he was when you left for Nubia," Akhenaden said, as Atemu turned white, his eyes wide.

"While you were away cavorting, matters here have moved must more quickly. You can't go off on another expedition, I need you home supporting all the plans I've put in place for you," Akhenaden said, holding his hand up as Atemu began to argue.

"First of all this means your wedding, you'll recall your future bride, the Pharaoh's only daughter. The way that the Pharaoh's health is heading, time is no longer on our side," Akhenaden said grimly. "We must act quickly, if we want our Pharaon to witness the royal wedding."

"What do you mean the Pharaoh isn't as powerful as he was when I left? Is he ill? Is it serious?" Atemu asked, his mind racing.

"I'm afraid he is ill, and it is indeed serious," Akhenaden said grimly.

"I have to go and see him! To let him know I'm back from Nubia, and that I won't leave again anytime soon," Atemu said, as he turned to leave. "That will bring him some comfort. I'll see you at the banquet tonight, my son," Akhenaden said, as Atemu ran up the dock towards the palace.

Akhenaden turned his attention back to his two most trusted advisors. "There are many who'll be tearful, especially as our leader fades away. But, on the bright side, our architects are cheerful, and I suppose each dog must have its day," Akhenaden said, pacing his advisors nodding. "Now, if our country is to flourish, then my son must take the lead, to be our hopes, our dreams, our creed."

"Did you extract more copper like I told you to?"Akhenaden asked one of his ministers, who produced a small vial of amber liquid.

"Who would have thought the mines would have such a great supply of copper? Put a little bit in the Pharaoh's wine again tonight at the banquet. Just a few drops though. We don't want him dying…just yet," Akhenaden said, grinning evilly as he slipped the vial into his pocket as he and his advisers left the docks.

* * *

 _What could Akhenaden be scheming? Stay tuned to find out..._


	5. Act I: The Nubian Prince revealed

**Chapter Five: The Nubian Prince Revealed**

* * *

Jonouchi waiting outside the Slaves' Quarters, humming a tuneless song from his childhood under his breath and leaning against a pillar.

He straightened as soon as the door opened and Yami emerged, wearing a deep scarlet and royal purple tunic. "There you go! Now you look like a human being, not a skeleton in rags. At least the Captain saw you were special," Jonouchi said brightly as he led the way through the halls of the palace.

"What that man sees could be sketched on a tiny piece of rock from the quarries of Meroe," Yami mumbled furiously, his eyes flashing a furious scarlet.

"That might be true, but Atemu _did_ save you and the others from the copper mines, if you remember," Jonouchi retorted, raising his eyebrows at Yami's response.

"That was surprisingly decent of him, I suppose," Yami signed, rolling his eyes as he followed Jonouchi.

"When I was a boy, Atemu saved me from being beaten to death by the guards for picking a piece of fruit from the palace orchard. He promised that he'd look out for me from that day on, and to this day he's kept that promise," Jonouchi said, stopping. "Look, I know what you must be thinking…that I'm a traitor and I've become one of them. But you're wrong, I'm still Nubian, and I'll always be Nubian."

"Of course you will. You can't change your heritage, no matter how hard you want to," Yami said, smiling.

"Listen, I grew up in your hometown, at least I began to grow, anyway. I hadn't got to my first shave yet, before that fateful day. Egyptians in the courtyard, my entire family put in chains. You witnessed our abduction, which explains how I know you," Jonouchi said, as Yami's face turned white. "Oh yes, my Prince, I remember that day. Before that fateful morning, though, my family enjoyed a very privileged existence. You see, my father was employed as advisor to the King, and as your are his son, you probably can tell by now how I know you."

"That's impossible," Yami whispered, his eyes wide, the memories flooding back to him. "Jonouchi, you know too much and what you say, no one can know! But it dosen't matter, now I'm just a slave, like you. Our lives don't belong to us anymore," Yami said, sinking onto a stone bench in the courtyard.

 **Flashback**

 _It was another quiet day in the Palace of Gebel Barkal. Prince Yami had been summoned to the library to observe his father as he and his ministers discussed the maps from the most recent scouting expedition. Yami had retreated to a corner of the library, a thick book in his lap._

 _"My King, with the charts that our sailors have created, I think it's best that we sail West, so as to avoid the Egyptian army camped out at the mouth of the Wadi Gabgaba cataract," Vizier Abdallah said as he retrieved the map from beneath a teetering stack._

 _"Yes, I think that is a wise choice," King Siamun replied, pulling the map closer. I'm out of here, the young Prince thought as he slipped out of the library unseen, the book tucked under his arm._

 _He walked quietly through the halls of the Palace, nobles and servants nodding as he passed them. The young Prince turned down another columned hallway, pausing to adjust the book tucked under his arm._

 _Oh joy, more boring reading...why can't it be something more interesting? Anything bu-the young Prince's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden screams of the palace servants._

 _"The Egyptians are here! Oh, Gods, save us, please!" a servant screamed as the sprinted past Yami._

 _The quiet serenity of the palace was shattered as servants and nobles alike began screaming and running for their lives. The Palace guards sprinted through the halls, trying desperately to bring order to the chaos. "Everyone to the Audience Chamber! Quick, now!" roared Jelani, as he sprinted past Prince Yami._

 _Yami dropped the old book where it landed and sprinted down the hall in the other direction, desperate to get back to his elderly father._

 _The young prince sprinted through the palace, uncaring that it wasn't very regal to run. He rounded a corner and was met with a full-blown stampede of nobles and servants. "Move! Move, aside!" Yami bellowed over the chaos as he tried to muscle through the stampede._

 _"Quick now, Hasanaa, stay close!" shouted Vizier Baraka as he tugged on his daughter's arm, desperate to keep her close. In pulling his daughter closer, Yami was knocked to the floor, his head hitting the alabaster floor with a thud, knocking him out cold._

 **A Few moments later**

 _The young prince groaned. "Oh my Gods, what the hell happened?" Yami groaned as he sat up, rubbing the throbbing lump on his head. "The Egyptians...my father!" Yami jumped up and sprinted back down the now silent hall._

 _A commotion in the courtyard caused Yami to stop dead in his tracks. "Move! Move! Keep moving, you filth!" a soldier snapped as he shoved a group of frightened Nubians into the courtyard._

 _As silently as he could, Yami snuck into the courtyard, his heart pounding in his chest. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" one of the soldiers asked, stepping into the courtyard as Egyptian soldiers began removing the precious treasures from the palace._

 _"We caught these filth trying to sneak out of the palace. Didn't get too far though before we caught up to them,," the soldier replied, grinning._

 _The young soldier grinned for a moment, then said, "Take them down to the docks. Pharaoh will be happy we have a new batch of slaves._

 _No, I'm not going to let this happen! Yami thought as he and Jonouchi suddenly locked eyes. Yami was ready to spring to his feet, determined to free his oldest friend when Jonouchi flashed him a look._

 _"Get going, filth!" the soldier snapped as Jonouchi and the group of frightened Nubians were shoved out of the courtyard. "Move it! Get going!"_

 _Yami sat still as a statue, helpless as he watched his oldest friend and his father's closest advisor be led away in chains._

Jonouchi sat down beside Yami. "Listen, Yami, I never have abandoned, and I don't think you could either, that spark of hope for freedom, no terror or slavery could ever subdue. Have faith," Jonouchi said, as Yami's hands began to tremble.

Yami shook his head. "My only hope is silence. Jonouchi, if they ever ask you, you've never seen my face before!" he said, his eyes wide.

Jonouchi stood up, shaking his head. "The fact still remains, that you are the Prince of Nubia, and you will always be the Prince of Nubia. Your Highness," Jonouchi said, bowing.

"No! Jonouchi, you've got to treat me as any other slave in this place! If the Egyptians found out I was the son of the Nubian King," Yami said, his voice cracking.

"They'd kill you. But our people, Yami, we can keep your secret!" Jonouchi insisted, taking his seat once more.

"No! You can't tell anyone who I am! From this moment on, I'm nothing more than a gift from a from an Egyptian Captain to his princess," Yami sighed, his heart heavy in his chest.

"For your information, Anzu is more than that to Atemu. She's his fiancée," Jonouchi said, as the two men stood and walked down the hallway once more.

"When's he supposed to be married?" Yami asked, as they turned a corner.

"The day his ship is destroyed and the royal builders protest against building another one. Let's hurry up and get you to the princess already. I'm sure she is impatiently waiting," Jonouchi said as they walked on.

* * *

Translations

Jelani-full of strength (Swahili)

Abdullah-Servant of God (Arabic)

Hasanaa-Very beautiful (Arabic)

Bakara-Blessings/abundance (Arabic)

* * *

 _So, our Nubian prince is revealed. Can the Nubian slaves keep his secret, or does this revelation spell disaster for Yami? Read & review...as always, I don't own __the music, the plot or_ _any of the characters, aside from Jelani, Abdullah, Hasanaa & Baraka._


	6. Act I: Meeting the Princess

**Chapter Six: Meeting the Princess**

* * *

From an antechamber, Princess Anzu entered the palace baths, dressed in a long deep purple robe, a long feathered fan in her hand. "It's such a pain maintaining perfection," Anzu said as she settled on a long couch, her ladies in waiting seating themselves across from her. "But it's well worth the effort, don't you think?"

"Oh yes. Perfection definitely has its advantages," Ishizu said, smiling, flicking open her fan.

"It's definitely worth it!" Shizuka squeaked, fanning her face with a long ostrich feather fan.

"You truly are perfect, Anzu. Atemu is so lucky!" Mai said, her face turning white as she saw furious storm clouds gathering in Anzu's eyes.

Silently, Jonouchi and Yami entered the baths, staying to the outskirts of the steamy room, completely unnoticed by the group of young women seated around a pool.

Storm clouds gathered in Anzu's blue-gray eyes. "Really, Mai? You think I'm 'perfect?' If I'm so _perfect_ , maybe one of you can explain to me why Atemu, the one chosen by our great Pharaoh, _my father,_ to be my _fiance_ is neglecting me?" Anzu asked, her shrill voice echoing through the empty baths. "He's gone to see my father. I heard he's been to see his father. I bet he's probably chumming it up with every withered old man in Thebes. Clearly, the thought of visiting a ripe, young, beautiful princess leaves him wanting better company."

Taking his cue from the princess, Jonouchi approached the group of young women, careful to not look any of them in the eye.

"Princess Anzu: first in wisdom, beauty, and accessories. Captain Atemu hasn't forgotten you. He knows that you'll be at the banquet tonight dressed in your finest gown, and he can hardly wait to see you. But for now, he sends this gift to you," said Jonouchi, bowing low at Anzu's feet.

" _Another_ slave?! I don't need another goddamned slave, Jonouchi!" Anzu snapped in disgust, glaring from Jonouchi to Yami. "Does this gift even have a name?"

"Yami. My name is Yami, Princess," the Nubian Prince mumbled, staring at the floor, his eyes flashing a furious crimson.

Everyone assembled in the baths were silent, shocked that a slave would ever dare to speak to a Princess of Egypt. "Did you just speak to me, _slave_?" Martha snapped again, jumping to her feet, her ladies-in-waiting following suit. "Do you even know who I am?"

"My name is Yami, Princess. And I thought you'd like to kn-" he began as he looked the Princess in the eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Anzu shrieked, throwing her alabaster fan to the floor. "You don't tremble. You don't avert your eyes. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Would you be happier if I was?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrows, staring the Princess square in the eyes.

Anzu took a step back, her eyes wide. "No, I suppose not," she muttered, glaring at Yami.

"Then I'm only doing as you wish, Princess," Yami retorted, his voice hinted with sarcasm.

"That's true, Princess. Now, you were saying something ab-" started Jonouchi before Yami cut him off.

"Captain Atemu," Yami said, turning his eyes to Jonouchi, who had began to open his mouth before Anzu cut him off once more.

"What do _you_ know about him?" Anzu asked, completely forgetting that her ladies-in-waiting were behind her.

"I only know that he's doing well. He wants you to know that he wasn't injured in battle, and he came home completely unscathed," Yami said, relying the message that he was given.

"I did! I was so worried! You're very confident, for a slave, aren't you, Yami?" Anzu asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I can be, on occasion. My true talent though lies with a needle and thread. If you would allow me to, Princess, I will make you a gown in a shade close to that of your eyes. There's a dyeing process that we use in Nubia that truly makes fabric glow."

Again, the room fell silent. Anzu's ladies-in-waiting taking several steps backward, waiting for Anzu's temper to finally explode.

"A slave that knows their fabrics?! I'm keeping this one! Atemu knows me, he really, really knows me! Go on Jonouchi, show Yami the sewing room," Anzu squealed as she turned to her ladies in waiting.

The two Nubian men left the baths, leaving the group of young women to gossip like old hens. Anzu settled herself on her couch once more, picking her fan up off the floor, flicking it open with her wrist.

"Can you believe that slave had the nerve to talk to you that way?" Ishizu said, her eyes wide.

"He definitely had nerve to address you so directly," Mai said, fanning herself.

"Atemu _definitely_ needs to whip that one into shape before he gets worse," clucked Shizuka, shaking her head.

Anzu tuned out the clucking and whispering of her ladies, her mind flashing back to something her mother once said.

Flashback

 _Anzu was seated on a low chair next to her mother's dressing table, as the queen's favorite slave Rehena buzzed around her, preparing her for the banquet later in the evening._

" _Remember Anzu, in life, a woman has to face a huge assortment of nauseating fads and good advice over the course of her life. There's health and fitness, of course, as well as diet and politics. And, let's not forget the other pointless forms of sacrifice a woman will have over the course of her life," Queen Arsinoe said, staring at the reflection of her young daughter in the mirror._

" _But mother, how will I know what to do?" young Anzu asked, her blue eyes wide._

" _One more moment, Mistress, and we shall be finished," Rehena said quietly, as she slipped a turquoise and gold pin into the queen's hair._

" _Just remember, Anzu, manners and charm, while they are important for proper behavior, in the end, they're no way to impress. What's important in to forget the inner you , and observe the exterior. Because you are what you wear and how you dress," Queen Arsinoe said as she stood up from her place at her dressing table._

 _Rehena ducked out of the chamber for a moment, returning in a flash with an elegant crimson and gold gown of fine Egyptian linen. "If you don't mind, Mistress, I retrieved the turquoise gown for you for the banquet tonight. It is Pharaoh's favorite," Rehena said quietly, holding out the gown for the queen to examine._

" _Wise choice, Rehena. I don't want his eyes wandering tonight. Dignitaries from Luxor to Punt will be at this banquet, and I want_ _all_ _eyes, Pharaoh's eyes included, on me," Queen Arsinoe said, smiling in approval._

" _Now, Anzu, as I was saying, I believe, with the glamour guaranteeing, every fiber on of my being_ _is displayed to quite remarkable effect. Everyone will know how powerful you are, when you are dressed glamorously," Queen Arsinoe said, as Anzu stared at her mother in awe._

" _The most important lesson you have to remember Anzu is this: from your cradle via trousseau, to your deathbed you're on view. All eyes in Egypt will be on you as her next queen. Never compromise your looks, accept no substitutions. As Egypt's queen, I know I would rather wear a wine barrel than compromise when it comes to conservative apparel. My dress has always been my strongest suit," the queen said as Rehena tightened the golden scarab belt around her waist._

" _As you blossom into a queen, all the women of Egypt will look to you, for your wisdom, your attention to their plight, but most importantly, they will look to you as their goddess of fashion. There will come a time that a chosen few will be invited to your wardrobe, and you will set trends to be admired for centuries after we are returned to the earth," Queen Arsinoe said as Rehena fastened a collar of gold and rubies around her neck, the priceless gems glittering in the candle light of the chamber._

" _There, you are ready for the banquet, Your Grace," Rehena said quietly, bowing as Queen Arsinoe stood before the mirror._

" _Remember, my daughter, dress has always been, and will always be my strongest suit. Now, let us proceed to the banquet, I am sure your father and his guests are waiting for us to make our grand entrance," said the queen as she and Anzu left the chamber, living visions of gold and ruby._

The memory faded from her mind's eyes as Anzu was jolted back to reality. "Sorry, Ishizu, what did you say?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I said, let's go get ready for the banquet," Ishizu said, flicking her fan closed.

"Are you sure you are alright, Anzu?" Mai asked, her violet eyes glittering with concern.

Anzu shook her head. "I'm fine, really, I am. Now, let's get ready for the banquet," Anzu said as she and her ladies in waiting left the bath.

* * *

 _As always, I don't own any of the characters or the music, the only characters I do own are Rehena and Queen Arsinoe. Read & review, let me know what you think..._


	7. Act I: The Banquet

**Chapter Seven: The Banquet**

* * *

Jonouchi was supervising set-up in Pharaoh's Banquet Hall when Atemu came running into the Banquet Hall, wheezing and out of breath.

"Jonouchi, there you are! I was looking all over the palace for you! Was the Princess pleased with my gift?" Atemu asked, clutching his chest as he collapsed into a low chair.

"Oh yeah. Yami made himself indispensable in record time. The Princess as well as all of her ladies have already began ordering gowns. Poor Yami is going to have his hands full," Jonouchi said, grinning as he passed Atemu a glass of wine. 'They will be the talk of Thebes before we know it."

"I'm not surprised. Did he tell you anything about himself? Because I've never met anyone quite like him before and I couldn't help but wonder if-"

"No! Nothing! He didn't say anything! Oh, sorry, gotta run!" Jonouchi said loudly as he ran from the Banquet Hall. Atemu sighed as he took a final swig of his wine and followed Jonouchi quickly from the Banquet Hall.

"I keep telling you not to run around barefoot! You will be much more careful, _won't you_?" Nerit told her son Ahemte as they entered the deserted banquet hall with table clothes in their arms.

"I'll remember that for next time, Mother, I promise," Ahemte said as he helped his mother and a few other servants set the tables.

 **Later that night**

Nerit, Ahemte and the other slaves finished setting the table and stepped out of the way as Pharaoh made his way to the head of the table, looking gravely ill as he leaned heavily on his walking stick.

Soon after Pharaoh was settled, Chief Minister Akhenaden entered followed closely by his advisors and other important nobles of Pharaoh's court. The last to enter the Banquet Hall was Atemu, who was dressed in his military uniform, with Anzu clutching his arm.

"You look lovely this evening, Anzu. You are truly a human Goddess of Beauty," he said as they sat down at Pharaoh's table.

"Thank you, _habibi_ ," Anzu said, tucking in, the gold bangles on her wrists jingling quietly.

"Is this the newest Egyptian fashion?" Atemu asked, eyeing her crimson gown, the gold jewels at her throat catching the evening sunset as it cast a low glow around the chamber.

"It is now. So, I hear your expedition went well. Where did you go this time?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

"Nowhere special, but we ended up farther than Nubia, where no Egyptian soldier has ever set foot," he replied as palace servants poured wine into their glasses. "The land was unlike anything I have ever seen. It was incredible."

"That sounds very…lovely. Maybe next time I can go with you, my love" Anzu said brightly as she picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip.

"If you'd like to come with us, you are more than welcome, Princess. We sleep in cramped quarters, live on tiny rations of beer bread, and this last time the water was so tainted, we were vomiting for days," he said as he took a sip of wine.

"On second thought, maybe I'd be better off staying at the palace, away from all the..sickness," Anzu said, shuddering in disgust as she took another sip of wine.

Yami was busy serving wine when one of the palace servants walked up behind him, whispered in his ear, "My Prince, word of your arrival to Egypt has spread through the Nubian camps."

As the servant moved away, another servant approached Yami, whispering quietly, "Your people are very eager to see you, Your Highness. Welcome!"

The Nubian servant took her place once more on the outskirts of the Banquet Hall. Yami turned around and flashed a crimson glare at Jonouchi, who had been leaning on a pillar. "What have you done?!" he mouthed.

Yami shook his head and continued walking around the room, pouring wine. Jonouchi made his way around the table until he was right behind the Nubian Prince before he slipped out of the chamber to fetch more wine.

Yami slipped out a side door into an empty hallway, setting the empty wine jug down harder than he meant to. "Jonouchi! Why the hell did you tell them?! I swore you to secrecy!" Yami hissed, his face white. "You gave them false hope, you idiot!"

"I've only told one person! Besides, your people needed to know you are here!" Jonouchi hissed as the two Nubian men slipped back into the hall as Pharaoh raised his glass. "I told you, we _can_ keep your secret, Yami!"

"Captain Atemu, to another successful expedition. Thanks to you and your soldiers and the routes they have discovered, Egypt will be able to attack Nubia with overwhelming force! The Gods willing, this long and tedious war will soon end with Egypt's complete and final victory," Pharaoh said, raising his glass in triumph. "Anzu, my dear, shall I continue on?"

"Whatever you wish to do, Father," Anzu replied, her blue eyes shimmering in adoration.

"Atemu, you came to me earlier this evening with a request to set off on another journey. I, however, have a more important journey for you. Despite the fact that it means you will never leave Egyptian soil again, I believe this will be a very joyous task. A task I would only trust to a man long regarded as one of my own family," Pharaoh continued, staring at the young captain.

"It's been an honor to serve you, Your Highness," Atemu said, nodding his head.

"As all of you know, Captain Atemu and my daughter Anzu have been engaged for over nine years now. Long enough, I say!" Pharaoh said as the Banquet Hall filled with laughter.

"My dearest daughter, I want you and our nation to be happily settled before I leave the world of the living. So, in seven days time, Atemu, son of Akhenaden will wed the Princess Anzu before the Gods and all of Egypt. The Son of Horus has spoken," Pharaoh said, raising his glass as the Banquet Hall filled with thunderous applause.

"Thank you, Father," Anzu said, beaming as she stared at her father. Her father nodded to her, turning away to cough. Jonouchi had approached Pharaoh's table, his face turning white as he saw Pharaoh cough into his table linen, staining it red.

"Your Highness, are you well?" Jonouchi said loudly, bending down as Pharaoh began coughing up fair amounts of blood. He was rushed from the hall by his personal servants, quickly followed by Anzu and Jonouchi.

Atemu remained seated at the table, his heart pounding in his chest at Pharaoh's proclamation, oblivious for a moment that he wasn't the only one who remained behind in the Banquet Hall.

"A toast to the groom. If I'd have known such a gangly, awkward little girl could turn into such a stunning young beauty, I'd have married her myself,"Akhenaden said as he took another sip from his glass of wine, grinning.

"It's not too late, you know," Atemu mumbled, staring off into space.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you loved Anzu?" Akhenaden asked, shocked by his son's comment.

"Of course I love her, Father! We grew up together," Atemu said, turning to face his father.

"Then what's wrong with you? Atemu, I've spent years working towards this grand day, and finally it's come. You _are not_ going to ruin this for me…or for yourself!"Akhenaden snarled as he left the chamber. "Welcome to your new life… _son_."

 _Nothing is an accident if we are free to have it all. After all, we are what we want to be. Its up to us if we rise or fall_ Atemu thought as he took a swig of wine. _This is easy to believe, when distant places call to me to explore. Its harder to ignore that call from the palace yard. Fortune favors the free, I gue-_

Atemu was startled from his thoughts as Yami knelt to pick up the shattered remnants of a wine glass, bundling them in a used table linen as he left the chamber."Wait! Stay!" he said, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, Captain? Did you need something?"Yami mumbled, his eyes directed to the painting just over Atemu's shoulder, knowing better than to look the young captain in the eyes.

"Where are you from?" he asked, taking his seat once more, picking up his glass and taking a swig.

"Gebel Barkal…it's a small village, just past the 4th Cataract of the Nile River," Yami mumbled.

"Gebel Barkal, ah yes, I remember that place. The sky is a completely different color there," Atemu said, recalling the stunning night skyscape that he saw from his tent while in Nubia.

"No, it's a completely different color here," Yami mumbled, his heart clenching in his chest.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Tell me more," Atemu said, gesturing for Yami to join him at the table.

Silently, Yami took his place at the table. "My father and I used to spent days traveling up and down the river. He'd let me choose where to go. Sometimes, I'd stop at a random place on the map, and spent hours just wandering around, taking its beauty," Yami said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Did you ever travel past Buhen?" Atemu asked, staring at Yami.

"No. My father thought that, since Buhen was so close to Abu Simbel, it would be too dangerous of a place to take me," Yami said, his eyes narrowing.

"But there are no Egyptians past Buhen for miles. Only tiny, grassy oases that are completely uninhabited, save for birds. The skies are so different there. In Egypt, its direct and harsh, but there it shimmers. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," Atemu sighed, smiling.

"Of course it's beautiful. It's Nubia. I would like to see that part of my planet again," Yami said, smiling.

"Ah, to have the chance to fly away to half discovered places, and to see the secrets so few eyes have seen," Atemu said, sighing sadly.

"Are you talking about Nubia, right now?" Yami asked him, grinning.

"In a way, I suppose I am," Atemu replied, smiling.

"If I could leave this godforsaken place, then I'd go sailing. To the corners of my land where there would be, sweet southern winds of freedom guiding my sails. The beauty of my lands, so majestic and so free," Yami mumbled, staring as the linen curtains fluttered gently in the evening breeze.

"One day I will take you exploring with me. Wherever your heart takes us. You can be my guide," Atemu said, turning to face Yami, grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you let me sail your ship? No backseat sailing?" Yami asked him, grinning.

"Would you dock us at a random port?" Atemu said, laughing.

The Nubian Prince laughed, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh yes! I would dock wherever there were no people. I'd run onto the land, kick off my shoes, and just run for miles. And there'd be no one there to tell me to behave like a…to behave," Yami said, catching himself.

"There'd be no ties of time and space, no wife or father to bind me to the palace," Atemu mumbled, taking a sip of wine.

"And no horizon I could not pursue," Yami mumbled, his heart racing at the thought of being able to leave Egypt one day.

"I'd leave the world's misfortunes far behind me," Atemu whispered, his mind racing at the thought of freedom from commitment.

 _I'd put my faith and trusting in something new_ , Yami thought, his heart racing.

"Wait a minute! Why the hell should I be telling you this?" Atemu asked, shaking the fantasy out of his head, glaring at the Nubian Prince.

 _A journey we can only dream of. And how the hell is it I say these things so easily to you?_ Atemu thought, staring at Yami.

"What the hell am I thinking?! I'll never take you exploring with me! I'm never going to leave Egypt again! Instead, I'll sit on my throne and send other people out on exploration missions!" Atemu said, shaking his head as he glared at Yami.

"You sound like you're the one that's been enslaved!" Yami growled, his voice growing louder.

"Maybe not with chains. But with a stupid marriage promise!" Atemu shouted, jumping out of his chair, sending it flying backwards as Yami took an unused table linen off the long banquet table. "What's that for?!"

"To dry the tears from my eyes! Forced to marry a Princess?! What a harsh goddamned life you have! I have an idea: why don't you travel to some distant country, where people have been living peacefully for centuries and say that you've 'discovered them.' But instead, you're being forced onto Pharaoh's throne! What a goddamn tragedy," Yami said sarcastically, pretending to wipe his eyes.

"You've gone too far!" Atemu shouted, his voice echoing through the Banquet Hall.

"No! You're the one that's gone too far! If you don't like your fate, change it! You are your own master, there are no fucking shackles on you! So don't expect any pity or understanding from this _humble_ palace slave!" Yami shouted as he bowed to Atemu and stormed out of the Banquet Hall.

"STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Atemu bellowed at Yami's back, just before he slammed the door.

 _But why the hell did I tell him this? A stranger I've just met, a man who I hardly know at all and will forget with time. All I've done is tell him things he already knew,_ Atemu thought as he took one final drink from his glass of wine and left the chamber, his mind racing.

* * *

 _What could be brewing between our Nubian prince and our young captain? Stay tuned to find out...as always, I don't own anything except for the characters of Ahmete and Nerit._


	8. Act I: The Princess's Chambers

Chapter 8

* * *

Later that night, the residents of the royal palace settled in for the night as slaves buzzed around the palace like fireflies finishing final tasks before retiring to the Nubian camp. Yami walked down the long columned halls towards Princess Anzu's chambers to deliver her fresh linen for the morning. Seeing the door open ajar, Yami slipped into Princess Anzu's chambers, carrying with him an armload of fresh linen, but when he looked up, the vision before him broke his heart.

Anzu was sitting at her dressing table, furiously brushing her hair, her brilliant blue eyes clouded. He set the linen down on a low table and approached her, and said gently, "Here…let me do that for you, Princess."

Silently, Anzu handed Yami her brush and sat back as he brushed gently brushed her hair. "How's your father? Did he stop coughing up blood finally?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I just don't understand, Yami. This illness of his came on so suddenly. Weeks ago, he was healthy as a horse, and now Anubis could come stalking the palace anytime, ready to take him from me. The royal physicians have no idea what's wrong with him either," Anzu said grimly, her blue eyes sparkling as tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks. "Well, wasn't that a magnificent feast?" Good, a lighter subject.

"Yes it was, Your Highness. It was truly magnificent," Yami replied, his voice flat.

"There's still so much to be ready for the wedding. From the bronze statues of me, to the centerpieces of wildflowers and lilies to look like…me," she said, smiling as Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It must be very difficult for you," Yami said, setting the brush on the dressing table as Anzu gestured for him to sit.

"Planning a wedding?" she asked, stretching out on her couch.

"No, it must be exhausting being a Princess," he said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Oh my Gods, Yami, you have _no idea_. The responsibilities are…very overwhelming," Anzu said softly, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Your must people expect so much from you," Yami said, his mind flashing back to his father's kingdom for a moment.

"They expect a miracle worker, a goddess that they can pray to, and I'm just…" Anzu said, her voice trailing off.

"Human," Yami whispered, staring off into space for a moment.

"Exactly," Anzu whispered.

 _I may leave a great impression, as I race through the succession of my father. I feel better when beguiling, I have found that fashion keeps me smiling, but in my heart I know it's rather sad,_ Anzu thought, as she stared at the walls of her chamber, sighing.

 _That a life of great potential, Is dismissed, inconsequential,_ Yami thought, his mind flashing once more to the destruction of his kingdom.

 _And only ever seen as being a cute little girl, bouncing on the knee of her father,_ Anzu thought bitterly fo a moment.

Flashback

 _One summer night, Anzu had retreated to a secluded corner of her mother's garden, having been unable to fall asleep. Her mother's garden was the one place that she could truly find comfort away from the chaos of her father's court. Her solace was cut short, by the sound of quietly approaching footsteps._

 _Anzu retreated farther into the shadows of the palm trees, not wanting to be discovered._

" _You know, the sicker that Pharaoh becomes, the more likely it is that we are going to see a new face sitting on the throne very soon," Layla whispered quietly as she walked through the garden._

" _That may be true, Layla, but I know it won't be passed to Princess Anzu. The court and the people see her as a cute, fashion-forward little girl, not the queen that Egypt will need after her father joins the Gods in the Afterlife," Hasani Al-Bahari whispered as the pair sat down in the shade of a palm grove._

 _Layla shook her head and sighed. "The God's willing, this sickness of Pharaoh's will pass soon, and we won't have to worry about a new face on the throne for a long time," she said softly._

 _Hasani Al-Bahari stood, extending his hand to Layla. "Come, Layla, it is getting late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with the banquet," he said softly, as their footsteps headed back towards the hall._

 _Anzu sat in the shadow of the palm trees, seething with anger, tears cascading down her face._

 _I'll show them that I'm not some 'cute little girl,' she thought angrily as she stormed back to her chamber, slamming the great doors._

Anzu shook the memory from her mind, turning her attention back to the Nubian prince sitting across from her.

"All I know, Princess, is that you must believe that one day you're bound to create a path of your own making. You are a strong, vivacious Princess wh-"

Yami was cut off, as the great doors of Anzu's chamber swung open, revealing Atemu, who had been carrying a tray with two chalices and a bottle of Pharaoh's finest wine.

Anzu jumped up from her couch and ran to Atemu. "Atemu! This is my bedchamber. You can't just…you're not supposed to…you know you shouldn't be…Yami, leave," Anzu stammered as as Atemu set the tray down on her dressing table.

Yami nodded and rose to leave. He had his hand on the door just as Atemu stopped him. "No, Yami, stay. Pour the Princess a glass of wine," Atemu said, grinning as he settled himself on the couch.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Captain? You know it's not necessary!" Anzu said, giggling as her face turned a furious shade of scarlet.

Atemu craned his neck for a moment, looking into the adjacent chamber. "Is that your bed in there?" he whispered, pointing to the adjacent chamber.

"Covered in fresh silk and plump with feathers," Anzu whispered, giggling.

"Go in and settle into bed. I'll be there in a moment to join you," Atemu whispered in Anzu's ear, grinning.

"Atemu, are you sure about this? We're going to be married in a week!"Anzu said, slightly shocked at Atemu's statement.

"Anzu, _habibti_. We've been engaged for nine years, I don't want to wait until after we are married," Atemu reminded her.

"You have a point. I'll see you shortly," Anzu whispered, pecking Atemu on the cheek as she skipped into her bedchamber.

Atemu turned quickly to make sure Anzu was in her chamber. "Did you think you could get away with talking to me like that? Don't forget that I could have you dragged away to the copper mines!" Atemu hissed, turning to face Yami again.

"Don't forget that I'm _her_ property now, not yours!" Yami hissed, his eyes flashing a furious shade of crimson.

"None of it matters anyway…because I know now that you were right after all," Atemu mumbled. "What's that look for?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm just shocked. Even in enlightened Nubia, you never hears a man admit that he's wrong," he muttered.

"Atemu, I'm ready," Anzu called, her shrill voice echoing about the chamber.

"I'll be right there, _habibti_. Yami look, I was wrong, ok?. I've been very selfish. If Pharaoh doesn't recover, Egypt is going to need a new leader. A strong leader. And I don't think that is going to be Anzu," Atemu hissed.

"Atemu, come and claim your kingdom!" Anzu called from her bedchamber, her voice echoing.

"She's waiting for you. You should go to her," Yami said, trying to change the subject so as to give him an excuse to leave the chamber.

"Were you a nobleman before you were captured, Yami?" Atemu asked, as he stared at the Nubian Prince.

"What the hell does it matter? There's nothing noble about me now," Yami mumbled, his heart racing in his chest.

"It _does_ matter. You're very noble…courageous…and brave. There aren't very many of us that dare to speak so openly and honestly. And considering you're a slave-"

"Yes, we can't leave out the fact that I'm a _slave_ ," Yami mumbled, staring at that floor.

"Look, I can't go back in time and fix the past, Yami. Besides even if I could…I'm not sure I'd want to. Yami, I-" Atemu stepped forward towards Yami before he was cut off.

"Atemu!" Anzu snapped, storming into her dressing room wrapped in a silk sheet of deep crimson, pushing Yami out of her way. "You barged into _my_ bedchamber uninvited, waging a full frontal assault, so to speak…and now, you're stalling! Why?!" Anzu snapped, adjusting the bed sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I wa-" Atemu began.

"There's a naked princess lounging in her bed, calling _your_ name! What _exactly_ didn't you realize? Before our wedding night, pack up some of that beer bread and have the royal cartographer draw you a map of the female body, Captain. Maybe _then_ you'd be inclined to come explore," Anzu said, staring at her bewildered fiance.

He opened his mouth as though to say something, but said nothing, turning on his heel and leaving her bedchamber.

"Oh my Gods! Was it something I said?! Oh, Yami, when we were children, we understood each other so well. Now he's a mystery to me," Anzu sighed as she went to her bedchamber and shut the door, leaving Yami alone with his stunned thoughts.

* * *

 **Translations**

habibti-My love (Arabic)

* * *

 _As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its characters or its music. The only characters that I **do**_ _own are the characters of Layla and Hasani Al-Bahari._


	9. Act I: The Nubian Slave Camp

Chapter 9

* * *

Having completed his duties for the day, Yami retreated to the royal garden, seeking sanctuary from the harsh Egyptian sun under a palm tree. His peaceful solace was short-lived by the approach of footsteps.

"Ah, Yami, there you are. Will you come with me a sec?" Jonouchi asked when he at long last found Yami's hiding place.

"Where?" the Nubian Prince asked, as Jonouchi squatted down to join him.

"The Nubian camp," Jonouchi said quietly.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere near that camp!" Yami hissed, as he stood up and started to walk deeper into the garden before Jonouchi caught up to him.

"Look, everyone in this palace, especially the Nubians, know I'm the go-to person when someone needs something. And our people…Yami, they've asked me to bring them…you," Jonouchi said softly, grabbing Yami's arm as he turned to walk away once more.

"Why? So they can see the stupid asshole that got them captured? Jonouchi, that is what I am!" Yami said, as Jonouchi opened his mouth to argue. "My father told me not to leave the boundaries of our village. I took Mana and the others with me to the river and that's where the Egyptians captured us. Jonouchi, I deserve every moment of this."

"Our people deserve someone who can put their people's' needs ahead of their own. That clearly isn't me," Yami said softly, his voice breaking as tears threatened to cascade down his face.

The Nubian men walked silently through the palace and out through the gates, as Yami's eyes brimmed with tears. "Yami, you need to know something: Mana told me that she and the others don't blame you for you guys getting captured,"Jonouchi said after a while of walking in silence.

Yami was silent for the duration of the walk. _Poor guy, no doubt he is still blaming himself,_ Jonouchi thought as the men walked.

"Ok, Yami, listen to me: the Nubians want their Prince, no matter how much of a jackass he is. You are our Prince," Jonouchi whispered, gripping Yami's arm for a split second as the two men arrived at the gates to the camp.

The Nubian slaves had gathered at the gates, hoping for fleeting glances of their Prince. The crowd parted as Yami and Jonouchi entered the gates, the Nubians bowing their heads in deep respect.

The slaves followed their Prince to the center of the camp. Yami could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he turned to face his people for the first time.

 _It's knowing what they want of me that scares the shit out of me. It's knowing having followed for all my life, that now I have to lead. It's knowing that each person here compares me to the ancestors, whom I now succeed. But how can whatever I do for them now, be enough?,_ Yami thought to himself, as he looked around the camp.

One of the Nubian men, Ryugi, stepped forward. "Yami, all we ask of you is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage, just as your father and our ancestors before you. To ask more than that from you would be selfish, but nothing less than that will be acceptable from a royal Prince of Nubia," Ryugi said, his eyes fashing.

Ryugi stepped back into the crowd, as the Nubian women silently stepped forward, presenting Yami a robe made of scrap cloth as Mana stepped forward.

"My Prince, you robe should be golden, your robe should be perfect, instead of this ragged concoction of thread that we are ashamed to present to you on the day of your return. But I pray my Prince, that you will be moved by its desperate beauty, to give us new life," Mana said, her gray eyes sparkling. "We'd rather be dead, then live in the squalor and shame of the slave, my Prince."

 _All they ask is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage. To give them less than that would be selfish on my part, nothing less will do when is comes to the survival of my people,_ Yami thought, his crimson eyes flashing.

In a split moment, Yami seized the robe the Nubians held out before him and moved towards the center of his people. Two of the strongest men hoisted Yami onto a crude pedestal, where they bowed down before him, as though they were worshiping a God who had descended from the heavens.

 _I know expectations are wild and almost beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear me otherwise._

 _A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness, my duty is clear. If I can rekindle my ancestors' dreams, i_ _t'll be enough,_ Yami thought as he turned to face his people once more, determination burning in his crimson eyes.

The Nubians carried silently Yami away in a royal display through the camp, celebrating his arrival in Egypt, finally coming to their rescue.

 _It'll be enough. Gods, I hope it'll be enough,_ Yami thought as his heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

 _What do the Egyptian Gods have in store for our Nubian prince...stay tuned. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its characters or its music. Read & review, let me know what you think_


	10. Act I: Forbidden Feelings Revealed

Chapter 10

* * *

It was Laundry Day for the palace of the great Pharaoh, and Yami and the Nubian slaves were knelt at the River Nile's edge, closely supervised by Atemu and a handful of his men.

Yami looked up from his washing, as he stole a second to stretch, locking eyes for a moment with Atemu.

Atemu approached the Nubian Prince and crouched down next to him. "You've been watching me, again. All week you've been watching me," he smirked as he whispered into Yami's ear.

"I have no goddamned idea what you are talking about," Yami said innocently as he snatched a table linen out of the basket next to him and furiously scrubbed it.

"Do you think you're going to be given freedom just because you've caught my attention? You might be incredibly handsome, but I'm not so easily led away from my fiance," Atemu whispered as Yami's face flashed a furious shade of crimson.

"The only reason I've been watching you is to see if your glass needed filling," he hissed as he folded a linen towel and put it in the basket.

"I don't have a glass now, and yet you sneak a look in my direction...why is that?" Atemu asked as Yami jumped to his feet and picked up the full basket of clean linen.

"Pardon me, Captain, but I have linen yet to wash," Yami said, nodding as he turned to walk away.

"I didn't excuse you, slave! Stop where you are!" Atemu snapped as those gathered at the river's edge stared at the two men. Work at the river's edge ground to a screeching halt, the only sound piercing the silence was the sound of distant fishermen hauling in the day's catch.

The soldiers stared at the Nubians, who had been staring at the two men in a stunned silence. "What the hell are you staring at? Back to work! Pharaoh's linen isn't going to wash itself!" snapped a soldier, as the sound of gentle splashing resumed.

Yami turned slowly, his eyes flashing as the young captain approached him. "What the hell do you want from me?" he hissed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I _want_ to make life easier for you, Yami. Tell me how? What can I do for you?" Atemu asked the Nubian Prince, looking into his eyes.

"Help my people," Yami hissed, his knuckles turning white from squeezing the basket too hard.

"I want to help _you_ ," Atemu reminded him. "Tell me how I can help you."

"I _am_ my people! And I hate seeing them suffer while I live comfortably in the palace. You want my 'affections' Captain? Help them, then come and find me," Yami hissed, nodding for a moment to the Nubian slaves before turning to walk away.

Atemu jogged ahead of him for a moment, stopping him. "I could have your 'affections' right here if I wanted to. I want to know if you feel anything for me…aside from hatred. Just tell me that, if anything," Atemu hissed, gripping Yami's arm.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what I feel for you?" Yami said, taking a step back.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Atemu said as he bent down to kiss Yami, who had dropped his basket of clean linen on the ground out of shock.

"Yami, I just s-" Jonouchi started as he skidded to a stop, his face white. The two men stepped away from each other, both of them blushing a furious shade of scarlet. "Yes, sorry, Jonouchi, what were you saying?" Atemu asked, clearing his throat as he stepped away.

"Oh, yeah, Yami, Princess Anzu wants to go shopping and needs your help choosing fabric for a new gown for the banquet tomorrow night," Jonouchi said, shaking the shock from his head.

"I'll go and see what the Princess has in mind," Yami mumbled as he retrieved the basket and hustled towards the palace.

Jonouchi stood in a stunned silence, staring at the young captain as he walked away, lost in thought.

 _I once knew all the answers to everything, I stood on unshakable ground. A picture of true happiness in the form of Anzu, I have confidence so effortless...things were perfect,_ Atemu thought as he walked, not bothering to pay attention to where he was going.

 _Oh no. Oh Gods, please tell me that look dosen't mean what I think it means,_ Jonouchi thought as he silently followed the young captain.

Jonouchi continued to follow the young captain, his heart pounding in his chest. _I can't believe it, he's fucking changing. How in the hell did that happen?_ he thought, his face turning white.

 _Who knew confidence could die? That everything I took for granted: power, status, charm...all of it was a lie._ _And who'd have guessed I'd throw my world away, all to be with someone I'm afraid will say no,_ Atemu thought as muscled his way through the Egyptian market.

 _It can't be true: he's in love, but he's not the only one who'll be changed,_ Jonouchi thought as he watched the young captain, who was still lost in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, in another part of the marketplace, Princess Anzu and Yami were stopped at a stand selling fabrics of different colors.

"This would look lovely on you," Yami said as he held up a piece of midnight blue fabric against Anzu's thin frame. "I'll say this for you Egyptians, your thread count is amazing. I'll take this one," he said, turning to the vendor, dropping a purse of coins into his open, expectant hand.

Anzu wasn't paying attention, her mind was on something else. "Why hasn't Atemu come to see me again? Our wedding is in three days, and, yet…oh, Yami, I've got to make things right with him before the wedding," Anzu said, as she turned to the Nubian Prince, her face white.

 _I don't envy lovers, even if I could, I wouldn't want to. But I can't help but wish for what they share,_ Yami thought, as his mind flashed to the forbidden kiss he shared with Atemu.

Princess Anzu couldn't help but wring her hands as she and Yami continued to wander through the market. _An empty room is cold and merciless, but I can't help but I confess: I need some comfort there,_ she thought, her heart racing.

 _Who'd have thought that love could be so good as to show me things I never thought I would understand?_ Yami thought as he shifted the package in his arms. Anzu was so lost in her own thoughts that she was oblivious to what was going on around her.

The Nubian Prince and the Egyptian Princess shook the thoughts from their minds as a familiar face raced by, her arms overflowing with bounty."Yami!"

"Mana, where the hell did you get all of that?!" Yami asked as Mana ran up to him, her arms full of fruit and new bedding.

"The Egyptian Captain! He's giving away everything he owns and he's giving it all to us!" she said as she ran off, excited to share her bounty with the other Nubian slaves.

Yami turned to look at Anzu, and she turned to look at Yami, both of them shocked at what they had just been told.

 _Who'd have guessed he'd throw his world away, just to be with someone till his dying day,_ Yami thought, as his mind flashed to forbidden thoughts of Atemu.

The pair approached the edge of the marketplace, and watched from a distance as Atemu handed the last of his belongings to a elderly Nubian slave, before retreating into an empty courtyard.

"Look at that, Yami! He's preparing to move into the palace at last! So whatever doubts he had the other night must finally be gone!" Anzu said, her voice shrill with excitement as she turned to leave. "Stay, Yami. I want you to apologize for me."

"No, I-I can't. I'm sorry, Princess," Yami said, his heart racing.

"But, Yami, yes you can! You always say the right things! I never do," Anzu said, sighing.

"Please, Princess Anzu, don't make me stay," Yami pleaded, his heart racing.

"I'd never make you do anything. But I'm asking you, this once time…as my friend," she said as she gently took the package out of Yami's arms and turned to leave.

Silently, Yami watched as Anzu walked towards the palace, escorted there by three caddy noble daughters. His heart seized in his chest, as he felt a presence approach him from behind.

"Thank you," he said softly as he slowly turned around to face the young captain.

"It was no big deal… Actually, it was a huge deal, but that doesn't matter anymore," he said as he set a ragged blanket on the ground.

"Captain, I came to tell you that the princess is sorry for what happened the other night. And she wants you to know th-" Yami started.

"Yami," Atemu said softly.

"You're engaged to my mistress! What the hell else do you want me to do?" Yami said, his voice echoing around the empty courtyard before he turned to walk away.

"It was arranged by my father, Yami! And it will be unarranged by me!" Atemu said, gripping Yami's arm as he turned to walk away.

"You could easily raid another kingdom tomorrow and rebuild your fortune! Atemu, you're a fucking Egyptian! Nothing will ever change that fact! I don't even know why you're bothering to do this!" Yami said, as he turned to walk away from him, shaking his head.

"Don't you?" Atemu asked as he grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further.

"Yami, we all lead such elaborate lives. How an affair of the heart can survive days apart and hurried moments spent peeking around corners and forbidden glances. It seems quite unbelievable to me, But I know for a fact that don't want to live like that. All I know, is that I just want our time to be slower and gentler, wiser...free," Atemu said softly, his heart racing in his chest.

Slowly, Yami turned to face Atemu, reaching out slowly to caress his face, unable to suppress the forbidden feelings for the young Egyptian captain any longer.

"We all lead such elaborate lives. It's funny, sometimes we don't know whose words are true: strangers, lovers, husbands, wives. It's even harder to know who's loving who," Atemu whispered as he took a small step forward, closing the gap between the two men.

 _Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to live like that anymore,_ Yami thought, his mind racing.

"Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to love like that anymore. I just want to touch your heart, Yami and may this confession be the start," Atemu said softly, grinning.

Atemu bent down to kiss Yami and take the Nubian Prince into his arms. Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck as they stood in the empty courtyard in an passionate embrace.

Atemu gently broke the kiss, and set Yami down, wrapping his strong arms around the Nubian Prince. Yami shivered as a cool breeze filtered through the courtyard.

"Are you cold?" Atemu asked as he bent to retrieve the blanket from the dusty courtyard floor.

"A little. You know, you could have kept a blanket or two for yourself," Yami said as Atemu wrapped the blanket around him before taking the Nubian Prince in his arms once more.

"Ah, alas, _habibi_ , no, I couldn't. Man enters this life without possessions. I want to be a new man for you, Yami. Completely reborn. Cleansed of my past offences," he said as he rested his chin on Yami's shoulder.

Atemu looked up sharply, as a familiar noise caught his ear. "What? What is it?" Yami asked, as Atemu poked his head out of the courtyard.

"It's the horns. My army has returned from another expedition, and Pharaoh will be expecting me at the victory celebration. Go back to the palace, you'll be safe there," Atemu said as he ran out of the courtyard. "Wait, a sec. Take this, if anyone stops you, show this to them, and they'll let you pass."

Atemu was almost out of earshot when Yami whispered, "I love you." He covered his mouth as his face flushed a furious shade of crimson as Atemu whirled around.

"I heard that," he said smugly, as he whirled around to face Yami. "Say it again, I command you!"

He tried prying Yami's hand from his mouth, but all it did was made the forbidden lovers laugh, which drew some unwanted attention.

Egyptian soldiers were marching past the empty courtyard, as the sound of laughter caught General Malik's attention. "Captain!" he said, saluting as he approached the two men. Atemu stepped forward, blocking Yami from the soldier's glances.

"I heard the horns. What's the news?" Atemu asked as Malik joined the men in the courtyard.

"We captured the Nubian King," Malik said as Yami's face turned white.

"The King? You captured the Nubian King alive?" Atemu said, his heart racing. "How the hell did you accomplish that?"

"Yes we did. It wasn't easy, but we captured him. We are taking him to the prison for now," Malik said, smiling smugly.

"Find out who it was that captured him, and see to it that he receives the highest honors. Tell Mahado and the men I'm on my way," Atemu said, dismissing the men before turning to face Yami, who had taken a step back, his face white.

"Yami, our kingdoms are at war. I can't change that, but I can ensure that you are safe," Atemu said softly when he saw the horrified look on Yami's face.

"Go back to the palace, you'll be safe there," Atemu said, kissing Yami before he took off after his men.

"But he's my…my King," Yami said softly, his eyes burning with tears as his heart raced.

* * *

Translations

Habibi-my love (Arabic)

* * *

 _We are drawing closer to the end of Act I...what do the stars in have for our lovers? Stay tuned to find out._

 _I know, there was a fair bit of language in this chapter, it was appropriate for the moment, hence why the story is rated T. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & review, let me know what you think..._


	11. Act I: A Plan Set in Motion

Chapter 11

* * *

With his mind racing, Yami sprinted towards the palace. "Yami! Yami, wait up! Yami, will you fucking slow down?" Jonouchi shouted as Yami sprinted past him. "Gods damn it! Wait up!"

The two men sprinted to the Nubian slave camp, skidding to a stop just short of the gate, kicking up a cloud of dust. Once the men were inside, they were bombarded with questions.

"My Prince, please say it's not true!" Mana pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I saw our king dragged through the streets with my own eyes!" Ryugi said.

"I've heard they already executed him!" a Nubian woman shrieked, as she buried her face into her husband's shoulder.

"I heard they're parading his severed head through the city on the end of a spike!" a man shouted.

"NO! That's not possible!" Yami shouted, shaking his head, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

Jonouchi hopped up on the pedestal, as silence descended over the Nubian slaves. "My friends. King Siamun is still alive! I saw him being carted away to prison," he said.

"But it's only a matter of time before the Egyptians slaughter him," Mana said in disgust, her arms folded over her chest.

"I've always imagined our King riding through the streets of Egypt in triumph. But now, we have no hope! When the King dies, so does Nubia," a woman said, her voice cracking as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

Yami hopped up onto the pedestal next to Jonouchi, his eyes flashing crimson. "No! Nubia will _never_ die! It's alive in our hearts, as long as we still have faith," he said, his fists clenched.

Silently, he stepped down from the pedestal, and walked through the crowd. _Take me in, my dreams recurring, once as cheerful as a childhood dance. Into one more delicious taste of freedom, one more longing backward glance at a life that was taken from me,_ Yami thought as he walked silently through the camp.

 _The Gods love Nubia, her beautiful lands, the golden fields, the radiant landscapes, the fertile soil, her gentle people,_ Yami thought as he dropped to his knees at the fence, his fingers gripping the fence. T _he pain of Nubia is only for the moment, after all. The desolate land, the suffering of her people,_

 _her plundered treasures...it can all be undone._

Suddenly, Yami felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. "My Prince, the Gods love Nubia, their glorious creation can be seen everywhere. Their songs roll sweetly across the harvest plains," Mana whispered as she crouched down beside her Prince.

"The tears of Nubia can be washed into the river and will never be cried again," she said, her voice stronger, as Yami turned to look at her.

Yami jumped to his feet, determination burning in his chest. "The Gods love Nubia, we have to keep believing that they are with us. The scattered and divided, the scorched lands, we are still Nubia's heart," Yami said, as Mana flung her arms around the Nubian Prince.

Yami turned as he heard footsteps approach him. Soon, each and every Nubian slave were standing before their Prince, newfound strength and faith burning in their eyes.

"The fall of Nubia is but a minor event. The spirit of Nubia will always burn bright. Pharaoh can take our land, our treasure, our homes, hell he can even take away our freedom. Even though our flesh is torn apart, and we are beaten until we are black and blue, Pharaon can NEVER take away our faith!" Jonouchi shouted as the slaves cheered and roared.

"The Gods love Nubia, we just have to keep believing that fact. Though scattered and divided we are still Nubia's heart, the spirit always burning, even though the flesh is torn apart," Yami said softly.

"My Prince, how are we going to get to the King? We must get him out of jail before the Egyptians kill him," Ryugi said as he stepped forward.

Yami was silent, as Jonouchi stepped forward. "I have it all figured out. I have a contact at the prison," Jonouchi said to the assembled men.

Yami stared through the fence, his mind racing between thoughts of his father and thoughts of Atemu.

"So, we are set then?" Jonouchi asked as the men nodded in agreement, and retreated back to their huts, leaving Yami and Jonouchi with their thoughts.

"You do realize what we are going to do is hella dangerous, right?" Jonouchi asked, turning to Yami. "My Prince? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yes, I know it's going to be dangerous, but it's the best plan we've got," Yami mumbled, as the two men approached the gate of the Nubian camp.

"My Prince, go back to the palace. Go back to Princess Anzu before she get suspicious, I'll be right behind you," Jonouchi said, gently pushing Yami through the gate.

Silently, Yami nodded and headed towards the palace, silently praying to the Gods that both his father as well as the man that had become his greatest love were both safe.

* * *

 _And, with that, Act I comes to an end. Will the Nubians be able to set their King free? Stay tuned to find out...As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & review, let me know what you think..._


	12. Act II: One Forbidden Step

**Chapter Twelve: One Forbidden Step**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, but try as she might, Princess Anzu couldn't sleep. She climbed out of her feather bed, slipped into her favorite linen robe and stepped into the peaceful shadows of her private garden.

 _It's so strange, that Atemu doesn't show me more affection than he absolutely has to anymore. It's almost formal, too respectful. He never takes romantic leads anymore,_ Princess Anzu thought as she walked through the garden. _Gods forbid me from saying it, but there are times when I imagine that I'm not always on his mind. He's not thinking what I'm thinking anymore. I feel like I'm always half a step behind him these days._

A gentle breeze filtered through the garden, quietly rustling the palms, causing Princess Anzu to shiver. She pulled her linen robe closed tighter as she sank down onto a low stone bench.

 _Oh, Mother, I wish that you were here, so you could tell me what I need to do. I don't want to be one step behind,_ Anzu thought as she looked up into the stars, as tears cascaded down her face.

* * *

In another part of the palace, Captain Atemu was unable to sleep. Forbidden thoughts of the Nubian Prince and anxious thoughts of his wedding to Princess Anzu flashed through his mind.

Finally, he couldn't take his racing thoughts anymore. Atemu climbed out of bed and stepped out onto his private balcony overlooking Pharaoh's vineyard.

 _Oh Gods, I'm in every kind of fucking trouble now. Can't you tell, just look at me: I'm a goddamn mess!_ _Half ecstatic, half dejected, I feel like I'm lost at sea, fighting the waves,_ Atemu thought as he stared out over the silent vineyard. _I thought I wanted an easy life: marry Anzu to shut my father up, give Pharaoh the grandchildren he has always wanted...Now those thoughts fill me with chilling dread._

Atemu felt his heart race as he stared out over the vineyard, the gentle breeze rustling the leaves, giving the conflicted young captain the chills.

 _Who knew that the consequences of all this, of every fucking thing I have done, could turn the perfect life on its head,_ Atemu thought as his heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Nubian Slave Camp, Yami was wide awake. He rolled onto his side in his makeshift bed, his mind racing with troubling thoughts.

 _Who am I fooling? I am certain that I love Atemu, but my father told me that love can be misplaced. Oh Gods, have I compromised my people? In my passion and my haste, I forgot that this connection that Atemu and I have could put my people in danger!_ Yami thought as he stared up at the palm leaf roof of his ramshackle hut.

Yami rolled out of bed and jumped to his feet. Silently, he eased the door open to his hut and stepped into the chilly night.

 _In another time, in another place, I could easily be his life companion,_ Yami thought as his thoughts flashed for a brief moment to what a life with Atemu would look like.

The Nubian Prince silently walked through the slave camp, his mind and his heart racing as he stared at the ramshackle huts his once proud people were forced to live in.

Once he reached the fence of the camp, Yami sunk to his knees, his forehead pressed against the fence, his knuckles turning white from gripping the fence so hard.

 _Oh Gods, please give me a sign: am I a leader, or am I a traitor? Did I take a step too far by thinking that I could possibly dream of a life with Atemu?_ Yami silently pleaded as his heart raced in his chest.

That night, while all of Egypt slept, and peaceful dreams danced about in their heads, three hearts were ill at ease, none of them knowing just how huge of a domino effect their actions were about t trigger.

* * *

 _What do the stars have in store for our characters...stay tuned to find out. The language used in this chapter was appropriate for the moment. I try my best to not go overboard on the swearing. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters...let me know what you think :)_


	13. Act II: A Visit

**Chapter Thirteen: A Visit**

* * *

 **The Nubian Slave Camp**

It was midnight, and the Prince of Nubia was tossing and turning in a fitful sleep when a sharp knock on the door of his ramshackle house startled him.

Startled, Yami shot out of bed. "Who the hell is it at this hour?!" he hissed, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door to reveal Jonouchi.

"What the hell do you want? It's midnight!" Yami hissed as Jonouchi stepped inside and closed the door.

"Excuse me Prince Grump-ass, I thought you would want to see your father before anything more happens to him," Jonouchi said as he rolled his eyes.

Yami's heart stopped in his chest. "How the hell can we get in to see my father? The city is crawling with guards and slaves aren't allowed outside the camp at night," he said, his face white as the moon.

"Being the favorite slave of Captain Atemu has its privileges, you know. Come on, let's go before it gets any later," Jonouchi said, winking as he and Yami raced out the door.

The two men sprinted to the gate of the slave camp, and, under the cover of night, slipped out unseen by the other slaves.

Under the cover of night, Jonouchi and Yami slipped through the city to the jail where the King of Nubia was being held.

 **The Al-Hadria Prison**

After a short walk, sticking to the shadows, the two Nubian men arrived at the prison, having not been spotted outside by any soldiers.

They entered the silent prison, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The two men approached a guard, who, by the looks of him was half asleep on the job.

The guard shook his head awake, and angrily glared at the two men before him. "What are you slaves doing here? You know the law! No slaves are allowed out of the camp after dark! Now go before I throw the two of you in a cell!" the guard snapped, waving the two men away.

Jonouchi stepped forward. "We came here for a quick word with the prisoner you are guarding. I have a feeling this will make it worth your while," Jonouchi told the guard standing in front of the cell, a small purse of silver waiting in his hand.

The guard looked around before he snatched the purse greedily from Jonouchi's open hand. "Alright. Be quick about it!" The guard unlocked the cell and opened the door with a loud squeak.

Yami and Jonouchi entered the dark cell. The cell was empty, save for a lone figure dressed in rags sitting with his back against the wall, thick shackles around his bruised and bloodied wrists, his head hung low. The single occupant of this dark and dank cell only visible by the sliver of moonlight that filtered through a crack in the ceiling.

Yami took a small step towards the figure, his heart racing in his chest. "Father?" he asked, his voice cracking.

The figure looked up, his face lit up first by confusion, then utter joy. He struggled to his feet, swaying, then taking one step into the full beam of moonlight.

"Yami!? Oh, my son, I knew you'd survive," he said as he flung his arms around his only son in a loving embrace.

"Father, you look so thin. Have the Egyptians mistreated you at all?" Yami asked his father as he stepped back.

The old man shook his head. "Not yet, thank the Gods. I think they're saving it all for my execution. Three days from now," he said grimly, as he took his place once more on the floor of his cell.

"It won't come to that, Father! We're going to get you out of here!" Yami said, his eyes flashing a bright crimson as he knelt down beside his father.

Jonouchi stepped forward into the moonlight. "My King, in a few days, the daughter of Pharaoh will be wed. Most of the guards will be needed to control the crowds,so the prison will be fairly unguarded. We will be able to bust you out of here," Jonouchi piped up as he knelt down with the other men.

"Who is this fiery rebel?" King Siamun asked, looking up at Jonouchi for the first time.

"That's Jonouchi, Father. You remember, don't you? Vizier Abdallah's son," Yami said, as King Siamun's face lit up.

"Vizier Abdallah? Your father was a great scholar, boy. He had hopes you'd follow in his footsteps one day," King Siamun said as he stared at Jonouchi, whose face had turned beet red.

"Yes, my father had high hopes for me. Alas, I found out the chief jailer will be attending Princess Anzu's wedding. And they've assigned a dimwitted guard to take his place…a man I know," Jonouchi said, abruptly changing the subject.

King Siamun nodded. "Yes, I heard the guards complaining that they are going to miss the wedding to guard 'the filthy Nubian.' You think you can bribe this man you know?" he asked, staring at the two young men.

Jonouchi nodded. "Let's just say he and I have done business in the past," he said, winking.

"I'm not going to ask how you plan on bribing your contact, but that's gonna take a lot of silver. How the hell are you going to pull that off?" Yami piped up, turning to look at Jonouchi.

"I have it. No one knows about this, but for years I've been stealing silver from the palace, in hopes that I'd be able to get back to Nubia again one day. But if I can use it to send my king home-" Jonouchi started.

King Siamun held up his hand. "Gods willing, we will all be going home soon, Jonouchi. Now, how are the docks guarded?" he asked.

"By the Captain Atemu's soldiers," Jonouchi replied as clouds gathered in King Siamun's eyes.

"So the odds are very slim. Can you use a sword, boy?" the King asked, as Jonouchi's face turned pale.

"Me? Well, actually, I'm better at cheering from the sidelines than using a sword in actual combat," Jonouchi said sheepishly as King Siamun rolled his eyes.

"A fight won't be necessary. The soldiers will let us through without an issue," Yami said, as he pulled Atemu's medallion from under the neck of his robe.

"Captain Atemu gave you that?" Jonouchi asked, realizing what he said after it was too late.

Storm clouds gathered in the elderly king's eyes once more. "Who's this Captain? A filthy Egyptian?!" King Siamun snapped, his eyes turning to slits.

"Yes, Atemu is an Egyptian. But he's not like the others, Father!" Yami said quickly, as King Siamun leapt to his feet.

"He led Pharaoh's armies against us! Yami, you stupid, stupid boy! Didn't this Egyptian dog leave our kingdom in ruins like the others before him?" King Siamun asked, his voice echoing off the walls of the cell.

"He regrets his past, Fa-"

"YAMI, ENOUGH! Don't shame yourself, our people and me with such worthless sentiment! Don't tell me this Egyptian sheds tears of grief for the slaughtered Nubian men, the ravaged women, and the children they took as slaves! Any soft look you've given this Captain, betrays the innocent people that have suffered at his hands and the hands of every worthless soldier that he commands. You will forget ever having feelings for him, I command it," King Siamun snapped in disgust.

"Yes, Father," Yami mumbled softly, the medallion still around his neck.

"I I would have never imagined it possible that the Egyptians would give me another reason to hate them," King Siamun said, his eyes flashing crimson before turning to Jonouchi to discuss the escape plans.

Yami seized the moment and left the cell, lost in his thoughts.

 _This is the moment when the Gods expect me to beg for help, but they can forget it. The only thing I need right now is myself to protect me. I refuse to lie down, roll over and die,_ Yami thought as he walked down the dark hallway.

 _All I have to do is to forget how much I love him. All I have to do is put my longing to be with him to one side. I just have to tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation: passion would have eventually cooled down and all the magic would have died. It's easy...isn't it?_ the Nubian Prince thought as he sunk down on a low bench outside the prison, his head in his hands. _But then I saw the faces of my worn, beaten, defeated people. Atemu's father and a nation who won't let a coward run. What the fuck is this? Is this how the Gods reward the faithful through the ages?_

 _There is no stopping the fact that I'll think about Atemu until the earth draws in around me at the end of my life. There is no denial, no betrayal but only redemption from the Gods themselves. I can only pray that I will one day be redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon of the Gods...I can only pray,_ Yami thought.

The Nubian Prince was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear or see someone approach him.

"Hey, Yami, you ready to get out of here?" Jonouchi asked, staring at the Nubian Prince with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's get the hell out of here," Yami said, shaking the thoughts from his mind.

The two men slipped out of the prison and into the last of the city's shadows as dawn began to break over Egypt.

* * *

 _Is our Nubian Prince going to be able to save both his father and his people? Stay tuned to find out...As always, I don't own Aida, its music or its characters, nor do I own Yugioh or its characters, the only one I DO own is the character of Vizier Abdallah._


	14. Act II: Plans Unbroken, Just Shifted

**Chapter Fourteen: Plans Unbroken, Just Shifted**

* * *

 **The Palace Study**

It was another quiet day in Pharaoh's palace. Princess Anzu had accompanied her future father-in-law Akhenaden to the palace study to go over maps from Atemu's campaign to Nubia.

Silently Princess Anzu watched as Akhenaden's ministers marked territories that had been invaded and those yet to be invaded. "Wait, why did we invade Gebel Barkal?" Anzu asked as one of the ministers placed a marker on the Nubian city of Gebel Barkal.

"Because, Princess, once we have control of the trade routes that lead to and from Gebel Barkal, it's only a matter of time before the southern territories belong to us," Akhenaden said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but didn't our Egyptian army just storm in and seized power from the King of Nubia without negotiating with him? How barbaric," Anzu said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Akhenaden finally looked up from the map, locking eyes with the Princess who had been relentlessly buzzing in his ear all day. "Perhaps, you may see it as barbaric, Princess. But riches come with a price for the loser. Where do you think that necklace of yours came from?" he asked, pointing to her necklace.

Anzu's heart leapt into her throat. She looked down at the precious stone hanging around her neck, one of many gifts from Atemu's latest conquest in Nubia. "Suddenly it's not so beautiful anymore," she said quietly, taking the necklace off and setting it on the table in disgust.

The study doors creaked open, breaking the silence of the tense study. Atemu stepped into the study, a glass of wine in his hand. "You summoned me, Father?" Atemu asked as he approached the low table. "Princess Anzu, looking radiant as ever," he mumbled, pecking the Princess on the cheek.

"I've been explaining your expeditions to Princess Anzu," Akhenaden said as he looked up from the map once more.

"Really?" Atemu asked, taking a swig from his glass of wine as he sank into a chair at the table.

"Yes, _really_. Simply because she was wondering what's been keeping you so busy lately," Akhenaden snapped as Anzu took Atemu's hand, abruptly changing the subject.

"Atemu, _habibi albi._ I feel as though we haven't had a moment's peace since your return from Nubia. I miss you. Can't we spend this afternoon together, away from politics and subjects of conquest?" she asked, massaging his hand.

"Of course we can, _ya amar_. But I would like a word with my father first. You can read this while you wait," he said as he handed her a folded map.

"'The Campaign at Kerma,'" Princess Anzu asked, looking up at Atemu, who shrugged.

"It'll give us something to talk about later," Atemu said, grinning.

"I never realized we have been so lost for topics of conversation. Then again, there's a lot I haven't realized lately," Anzu sighed as she set the map on the table and left the study.

Atemu waited until he heard the study doors creak shut before turning to his father. "That was clever of you," he hissed as soon as Anzu was out of earshot.

"What is your problem, Atemu? I can't have you neglecting the girl, after all. Not after all the trouble I've gone to!" Akhenaden hissed, storm clouds gathering in his eyes.

"What 'trouble'?! You arranged an unwanted fucking marriage!"Atemu snapped, his face flushing a furious shade of crimson.

Akhenaden's eyes darted to his ministers for a brief moment. "Leave us!" he hissed, as they hustled out of the study. He waited until the doors creaked shut before turning back to his son.

"There have been other arrangements! Things I've done for you on _your_ behalf, you ungrateful son of Set!"Akhenaden hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I never asked you to do a gods damned thing for me!" Atemu shouted, his voice echoing through the empty study.

"No, you're right. You haven't asked me to do anything, because you've been spending all your free time with that gods damned slave!" Akhenaden shouted as he took a step closer to Atemu.

"I see you've been spying on me, how typical," Atemu sneered as he moved away from his father and sank down into a low chair.

"Atemu, you can have all the diversions you want, but for the love of the Gods, wait until you're married!" Akhenaden said, as he walked over to his son.

"Like you did?" Atemu snapped in disgust.

"Your mother never _once_ complained about my diversions!" Akhenaden said loudly, his face turning a furious shade of crimson.

"Because you never gave her a fucking choice!" Atemu shouted as he leapt up from his chair.

"ATEMU, DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT BASTARD COULD COST YOU? IT COULD COST YOU PHARAOH'S THRONE?!" Akhenaden bellowed.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING THRONE, FATHER! THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Atemu bellowed, his voice echoing through the study.

The young Captain stormed to the long window overlooking the river, unable to look at his father any longer.

"Don't come on so cocksure my boy, you can't escape your genes. Now, listen good and listen straight, boy. You're not the master of your fate, _I am._ You'll wind up doing just what I've done, you watch," Akhenaden said, breaking the tense silence.

Atemu whirled around to face his father once more. "Don't assume your vices get handed down the line!" he growled, his eyes flashing bright violet. "I've done wrong, I can't deny that! But, father, this may come as quite a shock, so listen carefully, father: I'm _no_ chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone!"

Akhenaden stepped closer to his son, extending his hand. "Son you're just nervous, so take my hand. Everything is settled, everything has been planned! You've got the world at your command, I don't think you understand what is going on," he said quietly, extending his hand to his son.

Atemu stared at his father, silent as the statue of Thoth who overlooked the two men who occupied the study.

"Atemu, are you really going to throw away the future that has been built for you? All for some filthy slave?" Akhenaden growled, his heart racing in his chest.

"He has a name!" Atemu shouted, his mind flashing to forbidden thoughts of the Nubian Prince.

"In a few months, you will be so preoccupied, you won't be able to remember his name!" Akhenaden shouted.

"YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR PLANS, FATHER! THERE WILL NOT BE A FUCKING WEDDING!" Atemu bellowed, as he stormed out of the study, leaving Akhenaden in a stunned and horrified silence.

His ministers hurried into the study just before Atemu slammed the doors behind him. Akhenaden was too busy pacing to notice their entrance.

"Atemu has lost all sense of reason, and why? Some foreign bastard! That boy dosen't realize the path of destruction he is on is treason," he muttered to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Gods damn it all, just like me he's found that flesh can excite but will enmesh. Yes, once we rid him of this blight, once this inconvenience is out of sight, then I think he will finally see the light," he muttered.

Akhenaden looked up, his gray eyes dark with sinister plans. "Find the slave called Yami. And when you do…kill him," Akhenaden growled to his ministers as he moved towards the window, sinister plans brewing in his mind.

* * *

Translations

Habibi albi-love of my heart (Arabic)

Ya amar-my moon (Arabic)

* * *

 _I know, I know, a fair amount of language in this chapter, but I felt it was appropriate for such a heated argument. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & review, let me know what you think _


	15. Act II: Atemu's Letter

**Chapter Fifteen: Atemu's Letter**

* * *

Yami was resting under the shade of a palm tree, having been given a few precious moments of rest before tending to the Princess later that evening. His solace in the shade was short-lived, when a little shadow eclipsed the sun.

"My Prince? Pardon me for interrupting you, but Captain Atemu told me to give this to you, only to you," Ahmete squeaked as he handed the folded sheet of papyrus to Yami before running away to join the other children.

"Thank you, Ahmete," Yami said, smiling. Silently he unfolded the sheet of papyrus, and read the hastily scrawled message.

 _I'm sorry for everything I've said the other day, and for anything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated, I stumble like an idiot, and at best muddle through after falling on my face. I wish that our lives could just be simple. I don't want the world that my father has planned for me, the only thing I want is you._

 _I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time, and never the place to share such feelings. So, until that day comes, this letter will have to do._

 _I love you._

 _-Atemu_

Yami smiled as he reached the bottom of the letter, his mind flashing to thoughts of Atemu. Hearing footsteps crunch on the road, he hastily folded the letter into a secure fold of his linen robe as Jonouchi and the other slaves approached him.

"Tomorrow my Prince, you and your father will be free of this gods damned place!" Jonouchi said happily as the Nubian slaves gathered around their savior.

"We will live to tell our grandchildren of our mighty king's grand escape from Egypt!" Mana said, her brilliant blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Nubia will prevail!" Jonouchi said, triumphantly. His excitement was short-lived, for when he heard the sound of the gate creaking open, and the sound of soldiers approaching, he pushed Yami deeper into the crowd of slaves. "Keep quiet!"

"Good evening, gents. What can I do for you?" Jonouchi asked as he stepped forward to address the two soldiers.

"We're here for the slave called Yami. Which one is he?" the soldier snapped, as he looked at the gathered crowd of slaves. The slaves stood silent, terrifyed of angering the two soldiers.

Before Yami could pipe up, one of the Nubian men put his hand over Yami's mouth, preventing him from blowing his cover.

"I'm Yami!" Nasser said, stepping forward. One of the soldiers grabbed him and dragged him away, the other holding his sword at Nasser's back. The Nubians waited until the guards were completely out of sight before they let Yami go. He stumbled forward, his heart racing.

"Forgive us my Prince, but you absolutely can't be sacrificed. Anyone of us here would gladly give their lives for the Prince of Nubia," Farid said quietly as he stepped forward.

One by one, the Nubian slaves went back to their ramshackle homes, their heads hung in defeat.

With his heart racing, Yami turned to sprint back to the palace before Jonouchi grabbed his arm, causing him to nearly topple over.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, staring at Yami. Yami was silent as stone, his heart racing in his chest, his mind flashing to forbidden thoughts of Atemu.

"You're going to see him aren't you? After what you just saw happen, you are going to take comfort in that Egyptian asshole's arms? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jonouchi growled as the two men reached the gate.

"Jonouchi, I can't ask you to understand. Even I don't understand why I am doing this, but all I know is that I have to see him," Yami said quietly, hand on the gate.

"No, that's bullshit!" Jonouchi growled. "You know exactly what you are doing! You are putting yourself and your people in danger, but you don't give a shit, do you?"

"I have to see him, Jonouchi, my decision is final," Yami growled, his eyes flashing a furious crimson.

"No, this is bullshit! You can't give yourself to him! These Egyptian assholes have taken enough from us already. Don't let them take you too," Jonouchi growled as Yami slipped through the gate.

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi, I really am," Yami said softly, shutting the gate before Jonouchi could slip through.

 _There is a time and a place when love wins over everything else. The rest of life is pushed aside as truth and reason fly out the gods damned window. But only if that selfishness can lead to something for the greater good,_ Jonouchi thought as he watched the silhouette of Yami grow faint in the ever-encroaching darkness. _I thought I knew you my Prince, I really did think that I knew you, since I grew up with your family...but now, I don't know you at all._

"I hope Atemu brings you the happiness you can't seem to find in your own people," Jonouchi said softly, as he turned to go back to Yami's ramshackle house to wait for him.

* * *

Translations:

Nasser-victorious (Arabic)

Farid- unique (Arabic)

* * *

 _Yes, I know, another chapter with a fair amount of language, yet again, it was appropriate for the moment. How brave was it of Farid to step forward to protect his prince? What is Yami going to do next? Stay tuned to find out...Read & review, let me know what you think. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its characters or its music. the only three characters that I do own are Nasser, Farid & Ahmete_


	16. Act II: Secrets of the Heart Revealed

**Chapter Sixteen: Secrets of the Heart Revealed**

* * *

Yami and the other Nubian slaves buzzed around the palace like a thousand bees, scrubbing floors, dusting statues and putting final preparations in place for Princess Anzu and Captain Atemu's wedding the following day.

"I'll be right back Nerit, I am going to deliver these to the Princess. Can you oversee everything while I'm gone?" Yami asked as Nerit buzzed past him with an amphora overflowing with the princess's favorite flowers.

"Yes, my Prince," Nerit whispered. Yami silently nodded as he turned down a long hallway. He arrived at the princess's chambers and, after adjusting the large object in his arms, knocked on her chamber door with his knuckle.

"Enter," she said. Yami pushed the door open, and gently set the large parcel on a low table before turning to close the door.

"Good afternoon, Princess. I come with another gift from the Prince of Persia," Yami said, bowing his head.

Anzu nodded silently, as she raked her ivory hairbrush through her dark hair with trembling hands. "Let me do that for you Princess," Yami said softly as he gently took the brush from her trembling hands.

"Oh Yami, I don't know what I would do without you. I am so nervous about tomorrow. I don't know what is going on with me,"Anzu said, her brilliant blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"Princess Anzu, listen to me: it's natural to be nervous about starting a new, unknown chapter of life. You will not be alone, you have your father, your ladies, you have a whole palace full of people to support you. You aren't alone, Princess," Yami said softly, seeing the familiar light come back to Anzu's eyes.

"Thank you, Yami. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear," Anzu said, as Yami bowed his head and left the princess's chamber.

 **That night**

Princess Anzu tossed and turned in her soft feather bed, too anxious and nervous to sleep. She got out of bed, slipped into her linen robe and stepped into her private garden, the one place in the palace that brought her solace and comfort.

Her solace was short-lived, when she heard footsteps outside her garden. She looked up, seeing the familiar silhouette of her favorite slave. She followed the silhouette of the Nubian Prince, sticking to the shadows so as not to be seen.

Soon enough, she arrived outside of Atemu's private garden. She retreated farther into the shadows when the sound of anxious whispers got closer to her.

 _So I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep,_ Anzu thought as she watched the two men from her place in the shadows.

Atemu was pacing in his garden, wringing his hands. "Atemu," Yami whispered, stepping from the shadows. The young captain looked up, staring at Yami for a minute in complete disbelief. He crossed the garden in two short steps, pulling the Nubian Prince into a tight embrace.

"Yami! Thank the Gods! I thought they-" Atemu started before Yami put his finger to Atemu's lips to silence him.

"Two soldiers came for me, but when they couldn't find me. they took someone else instead. I feel like such an asshole," Yami said, hanging his head.

"No, this is my fault! I put you in danger, but I swear by the Gods that it won't happen again. I'm calling off the wedding. I'll build us a house on a deserted island, far from all of this bullshit and we can expl-" Atemu said, his eyes flashing.

"Atemu, _habibi-_ no! You can't! You have to go through with the wedding!" Yami said, his heart racing.

"Yes I _can_ stop the wedding and by Osiris, I plan on it!" Atemu said quietly, his eyes flashing as Yami stepped towards him once more.

"Atemu, _habibi,_ I love you, but you have to marry Princess Anzu tomorrow. These things you want for us will be impossible to get. Your father would track us down eventually. It's a foolish plan," Yami said, shaking his head.

"Yami, I swear by Orisir, I'll find a way for us to be together," Atemu said quietly, taking Yami's hands in his before sinking down on a low stone bench.

Yami shook his head. "Atemu, listen to me: I am here to tell you we can never meet again. It's so simple really, isn't it, to exchange a word or two and then go a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when this connection came about," he said softly, looking up into the shimmering stars, as though looking to them for an answer.

"I don't get it, Yami. Are we paying for some crime that we didn't know that we committed? To be guinea pigs in the Gods' experiment, in which we're given paradise, but we only get to enjoy it for a day?" Atemu asked, flopping down on the stone bench, his head in his hands.

"Marry the Princess tomorrow, Atemu. Do you remember what you asked me that day at the Nile's edge? You asked me how you could help me, well, you can help my people. This could be our only chance to do something right! Don't you see?! It may be the whole reason why we met in the first place," Yami said, springing to his feet.

"That'd be a huge dick move by the Gods', if that was their only intention for bringing us together," Atemu said, looking up.

"Nothing can be altered, there is nothing left to decide. There is no escape, no change of heart, no place to hide from this now," Yami said, pacing back and forth, wringing his hands.

Atemu sprang to his feet, taking Yami in his arms. "Yami, listen to me: you are all I have ever wanted in this world, but I am denied this simple wish. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned, what it is to be in love and have that love returned," Atemu whispered, his heart racing.

The young captain was silent for a moment."Alright, I'll do it, I'll marry Anzu tomorrow. But I want you to do something for me: go home to Nubia, leave Egypt forever," Atemu said quietly as Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"Atemu. What the hell are you telling me?!" Yami asked, staring at him, his heart racing in his chest.

"While I'm getting married tomorrow, there will be a ship waiting for you at the docks to return you to Nubia. At least I will have an ounce of happiness knowing that you're free," Atemu said quietly, leaning in to kiss Yami passionately.

After a moment, the two men broke their passionate embrace, each of them leaving in different directions so as to avoid being seen together. Little did they know, they had been watched the entire time.

Anzu emerged from the shadows, having witnessed something truly shocking. Her brilliant blue eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to cascade down her face as she walked slowly back to her chamber.

 _I don't understand...How did I come to this? How did I slip and fall?_ Anzu thought silently. _This should have been_ _my_ _time, my time to be happy with the man I thought shared the same love for me that I have for him...but it's over, that time never truly began. I closed my eyes to so much, for so long...now I can no longer close my eyes._

Anzu, so lost in her own thoughts, pushed the door open to her chamber, leaving it open a crack. She sank down onto the chair of her dressing table, shaking from head to toe.

 _But I know the truth and it haunts me: Atemu never truly loved me. I know the truth and it shocks me: Atemu never wanted to marry me,_ she thought silently.

Her chamber slowly began to glow as the sun began to rise on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Unbeknownst to her, her slaves entered her chamber led by Nerit, arms laden with mirrors, pins, makeup trays and the most breathtaking gown in Egypt.

"Good morning, Princess. We are ready to begin," she said softly, approaching the silent Princess, who nodded.

Anzu sat still as a statue as her slaves prepared her for her wedding, still lost in her thoughts.

 _Why do I want him still? Why, when there's nothing there between us anymore?_ _How to do I go on with the rest of my life, to pretend I don't care that my husband is carrying on behind my back with a slave?_ Anzu thought as Nerit swept her long black hair up into an elaborate twist, held in place by long gold and sapphire pins.

A slave stepped in front of her, gently brushing the smallest flecks of gold onto her eyelids, while another lined her eyes in traditional Egyptian fashion.

 _This should've been_ _my_ _time, but it's over, it never began. I closed my eyes to so much for so long, and I can't do that anymore. I know the truth and it haunts me: Atemu never loved me. I learned it a little too late,_ she thought, tears threatening to cascade down her face.

"If you are ready Princess," Ahmu said quietly. Two slaves stood by as Anzu stepped into an elaborately beaded gown of the finest Egyptian linen that had been specially dyed royal blue, the Princess' favorite color.

"There, Princess. You are ready," Nerit said quietly as she stepped away from the mirror. Anzu stared into the mirror, taking in her elaborate makeup, her exquisite beaded gown.

She could no longer hold back the tears that burned in her eyes. "We shall give you a moment alone, Princess," Nerit said softly, as the other slaves left the chamber. Hot tears cascaded down her face, as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Translations:

Habibi-my love (Arabic)

* * *

 _Anzu finally knows the truth, but what is she going to do with it? We will find out soon...as always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. The only characters that I do own are Nerit and Ahmu. Let me know what you think :)_


	17. Act II: The Escape

**Chapter Seventeen: The Escape**

* * *

Nobles and royalty from Luxor to Rome were gathered in the Audience Chamber to witness the wedding of the ages.

Anzu was dressed in an exquisite gown of royal blue linen, Atemu dressed in his military uniform, his heart racing in his chest.

"As witnessed by the Gods and all of Egypt, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your lives both be forever filled with joy on this moment," Pharaoh said, beaming with pride as the Audience Chamber burst into applause.

As Atemu stepped forward to lift Anzu's veil, the Audience Chamber doors creaked open, and a soldier came running in, his face red.

"My greatest apologies, Pharaoh. C-Captain, sir! The Nubian King has escaped!" he wheezed as a slave rushed over with a chalice of Pharaoh's best wine.

"Atemu! Call your men to arms, now!" Pharaoh commanded as the gathered crowd began buzzing.

Atemu ran down the dais. "Fan out across the city! Find the Nubian King!" Atemu said to the still-wheezing soldier. "Yes, sir," he wheezed, taking one last swig of wine and nodding.

Akhenaden stepped forward. "The fastest way to Nubia is by sailing down through Abu Simbel. Send a unit to search the dock," Akhenaden snapped as the soldier turned to leave.

"No! Seal off the docks! Don't let anyone near there without going through me first!" Atemu ordered, remembering that Yami was escaping from there.

"But what ab-" Akhenaden started, staring at his son.

"No! No one can get to the docks before me! Get going! Move your ass!" Atemu said, sprinting off, leaving his bewildered father in the dust.

* * *

 **At the Docks**

"My Prince, we've got to hurry. They've raised the alarm. The soldiers will be here any minute," Jonouchi said as he lifted King Siamun into a secure place on the ship's deck.

Shouting filled the air as the sound of running approached the men. Yami whirled around to see Atemu sprinting towards him. "Atemu!" Yami said as the young captain came sprinting down the docks.

"Yami, hurry up!" King Siamun shouted from his place on the ship.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I need one last moment with him," Yami said running into Atemu's arms.

"Gods damn it, Yami!" King Siamun shouted, his old heart racing in his chest.

"Of course! How the fuck did I not see it before? You're the Nubian Prince! And you had me marry Anzu just so you and your King could escape! I'm such a fucking fool! It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Atemu said, his flashing a bright violet.

"No, it wasn't an act at all! But I've made too many mistakes and too many people have suffered for it. I can't be selfish now!" Yami said, his heart racing in his chest.

"So, basically what you are saying is that you lied to me this entire time?" Atemu snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest, staring angrily at the Nubian Prince.

"No! I wasn't lying when I said I loved you! Please, Atemu, please tell me you believe me!" Yami pleaded, hurt reflected in his scarlet eyes.

The sound of shouting grew closer as Akhenaden rounded the corner, three Egyptian soldiers and his ministers close on his heels. "He's still alive? How the hell is that possible?" Akhenaden growled to his ministers.

He ran as fast as he could down the docks, skidded to a stop at Atemu's side, the soldiers close behind, their hands ready at their swords. One of the soldiers stepped forward, his sword pointed at Yami's heart.

Jonouchi stepped forward with a knife in his hand. "Stay where you are, you fucking Egyptian dog," he growled.

Chaos broke out on the docks as the Egyptian soldiers fought Jonouchi and Yami. "Yami, hurry up! Come on!" King Siamun shouted from his place on the ship's bow.

Akhenaden ran forward, knocking the Egyptian soldier fighting Jonouchi out of the way. Atemu ran to Yami, grabbing his arm. "Yami, get on the ship. It's your last chance to go home!" Atemu shouted over the clashing of metal.

"No! I'm not leaving without Jonouchi!" Yami shouted breathlessly as he pushed the soldier away that came at him.

"Get out of my way, you filthy slave!" Akhenaden growled as he stabbed Jonouchi in the stomach.

"JONOUCHI!" Yami bellowed as he watched his oldest friend fall to his knees.

Yami yanked his arm out of Atemu's grip and sprinted to Jonouchi's side. With his heart pounding in his chest, Atemu sprinted to the side of the ship, raising his sword and releasing the only tether to the dock.

Akhenaden watched in horror as the Nubian King sailed gently down the river, the wind guiding the sails. "Atemu, for the love of the Egyptian Gods, stop them!" Akhenaden shouted as he ran to his son's side.

"YAMI, NO!" King Siamun shouted as the ship sailed further down river until it was out of sight.

Akhenaden stared at his son, horrified. "Atemu, what in the name of the Gods have you done?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's all over, Father. When they come for me, they'll take you as well," Atemu said quietly, turning to face his father.

"No… this isn't happening…Egypt needs me," Akhenaden said, backing slowly away.

"'Like father, like son,' right, Father? You should get out of here. Far away from Egypt," Atemu growled as he knelt at Yami's side.

Akhenaden turned and ran from the docks at top speed, his ministers following closely behind, desperate to get away before they were caught.

"Atemu, he's…" Yami whispered, his voice breaking.

"F-forgive me, my Prince. I failed you," Jonouchi stammered as he tried in vain to keep pressure on the wound in his stomach. Yami gently picked his head up off the dock, resting it in his lap.

"Come on, Jonouchi, you never failed me. In fact, you inspired me. Every day, you inspired me to keep going," Yami said quietly, grinning.

"I w-wanted so badly to go finally go back to Nubia, to see my family again. Yami, take me home, please," Jonouchi whispered before closing his eyes.

"Jonouchi? No, no, no, stay with me!" Yami whispered, unable to hold back the flood of tears that cascaded down his face.

The once-strong Nubian Prince sobbed into his fallen friend's chest until Atemu stood up, taking Yami with him.

"Atemu, he's gone," Yami whispered into Atemu's chest as his voice cracked.

"I know. I'm so sorry, _habibi_ ," Atemu whispered over and over. Yami sobbed into his chest until the soldiers surrounded the lovers.

* * *

Translations:

Habibi-my love (Arabic)

* * *

 _Our lovers were finally caught...what possible kind of punishment will be in store for them? Stay tuned to find out. As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & let me know what you think :)_


	18. Act II: Judgement Falls Upon the Traitor

**Chapter Eighteen: Judgement Falls Upon the Traitors**

* * *

 **The Al-Hadria Prison**

Yami sat with his back against the wall of his cramped cell, a sliver of sunlight shining through a tiny crack in the wall above him. He shifted where he sat, the shackles around his wrists jingling gently.

 _What the fuck is going to happen to me? What will happen to my people?_ Yami thought, his mind flashing to thoughts of his people, and the punishment Pharaoh has in store for them.

The musty silence of the prison was broken when a door creaked open in the distance, unseen footsteps echoing off the cobblestone.

The footsteps stopped in front of Yami's cell as keys jingled in the lock. "You have been summoned to the palace. On your feet, slave!" the guard growled, yanking Yami to his feet by his hair.

"Take your fucking hands off of him! I command you!" a hoarse voice shouted from the cell next door .

"Apologies, Captain Atemu, but we don't listen to you anymore. Don't worry, you have been summoned as well," the other guard said, as another set of keys jingled in Atemu's cell door before it creaked open.

"On your feet," the guard growled, yanking Atemu up by the arm. "Unhand me, you bastard! I am still an officer in Pharaoh's army, and you _will_ show me respect," Atemu growled, wrenching his arm from the guard's grasp.

The guard grinned for a moment before shoving Atemu out the door. "Get moving," he growled.

 **In the Audience Chamber**

Princess Anzu was anxiously wringing her hands and pacing back and forth below the dais, waiting for her father to arrive.

She looked up as Atemu and Yami were shoved through the doors of the Audience Chamber, the guards close on their heels.

"Atemu! Thank the Gods!" she said breathlessly as she ran towards the young captain. She was stopped by the guard standing with Yami.

"I am sorry, Princess. You are not permitted to touch the prisoner, that is a direct order from Pharaoh himself," he said, staring at the anxious princess. Silently, Princess Anzu nodded as she stepped away from Atemu.

The doors of the Audience Chamber creaked open once more, as Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen entered the chamber, looking gravely ill, the shadow of Anubis stalking him.

"Anzu, _ya amar_ , I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you," Atemu said as Pharaoh slowly climbed the steps of the dais.

Anzu's brilliant blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Atemu, if you deny everything, there's a chance my father might be willing to spare your life. Listen to me! They want to bury you alive!" Anzu said quietly as her father took his place before the assembled crowd.

"That is what we do to traitors who have broken the law in Egypt. It's the law," Atemu replied sadly, his heart racing.

"You have to tell them they're wrong and th-" Anzu started, before Atemu cut her off.

"No, I can't do that, Anzu. Yami means everything to me. Everything I've done in my life has been wrong, except now," Atemu said, hanging his head.

"Did you ever love me at all?" Anzu asked, looking into his eyes as she stepped forward.

Atemu looked up, looking deep into Anzu's brilliant blue eyes. "Anzu, _habibi,_ I've loved you all my life," Atemu said gently as he brushed her dark hair away from her cheek.

The guard watching Atemu pushed him to his knees. "You know better than to touch a member of the royal family, you filth," the guard growled. Yami took a step forward, his fists clenched. "What do you think you are doing, slave?" the other guard growled, pushing Yami to his knees.

"Take your disgusting hands off him! Show him some respect! After all, he _is_ a prince," Anzu snapped as she walked over to Yami.

The guard nodded and backed away as Yami struggled to his feet. "Princess Anzu, there were so many times that I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't. I wasn't willing to put my people in danger," Yami said, his eyes flashing.

"No wonder you understood me so well. Only a prince would know what is expected of a royal," Anzu snapped in disgust, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Anzu, listen to me, you have to believe me when I tell you it's my fault for what's happened here, not Atemu. Anzu, I'm begging you, convince your father to let him live! Please!" Yami pleaded, his heart racing in his chest.

"I…can't," Anzu said softly, the tears in her eyes threatening to cascade down her face.

"Yes you _can_! Don't you love him?" Yami said, his voice shaking as he stared at the princess.

"Yes I-" Anzu started.

"Anzu, let's begin," Pharaoh said before Anzu could muster a reply.

"Bring the prisoners forth!" Pharaoh commanded. The guards shoved Yami and Atemu forward, both of them dropping to their knees.

"Akhenaden has been apprehended, and we have uncovered his plot to take the throne. Atemu, I trusted you and I trusted your father! Now I will make things right while I still can!"Pharaoh snapped, his voice echoing through the Audience Chamber.

Pharaoh took a deep breath, as he continued. "The traitors will receive their sentences!" he said as the assembled crowd burst into applause. Both Yami and Atemu hung their heads in defeat, ready to hear the fate that Pharaoh was about to hand to them.

Anzu took a step forward. "Wait! Father, I have a request," she said suddenly as a hush descended on the Audience Chamber.

"What sort of request?" Pharaoh asked, looking down on his daughter, interested in what she had to say.

Anzu took a breath. "I know the traitors have to die for what they've done against Egypt. But I'm going to ask that they be allowed to die together," Anzu said as the crowd began buzzing.

"Anzu, have you lost your mind? That's mercy! After they disgraced you and the rest of the royal family in front of the entire nation., you want to show _mercy_? No!" Pharaoh snapped in disgust.

"Yes, Father, I was wronged, I know, but it should be my decision as to how they are punished!" Anzu said, her shrill voice echoing through the chamber as she argued with her father.

"No! Anzu, you don't know what you're thinking! For their crimes the prisoners wi-" Pharaoh began as Anzu stepped forward.

"Your Grace, you have poison in your blood! We all know this. Soon I will be completely alone because the people I love the most are being taken from me! So, you _must_ let me exercise my judgement over Egypt. Because it is my right, and because I demand it!" Anzu ordered, as the Audience Chamber began to buzz once more.

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen studied his daughter for a moment, then stepped aside as she swept up the dais to deliver judgement.

Anzu took a deep breath, and with all the strength she could muster, delivered her judgement. "For their crimes, the traitors will be buried deep beneath the desert sands of Egypt, in one tomb, together. The Daughter of Isis has spoken," Anzu said as her voice cracked.

Unable to hold back her grief, she ran down the dais and out of the Audience Chamber as the assembled crowd began buzzing.

* * *

Translations:

Ya amar-my moon (Arabic)

* * *

 _With all she has been through, Anzu certainly showed mercy where she didn't have to. There was a fair amount of language for this chapter, but it was appropriate for the moment. Alas, we are getting close to the end...As always, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, nor do I own Aida, its music or its characters. Read & let me know what you think :)_


	19. Act II: Epilouge

**Chapter Nineteen: Epilouge**

* * *

After receiving their sentence, the lovers were brought back to prison. The guards shoved and jostled the two men down a dark, narrow corridor before stopping before an empty cell.

Keys jingled in the lock as the cell door opened with a creak. "In you go, you Nubian bastard," the guard growled as he shoved Yami through the door.

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on him!" Atemu snarled, his eyes flashing.

The guard grinned. "You next, _captain_ ," he said, shoving Atemu through the cell door, slamming it shut.

"Enjoy, you two," he said before locking the cell door and retreating back down the dark corridor.

Yami sat with his back against the rough stone walls of the cell, his heart anxiously beating in his chest.

Atemu was standing at the door of the cell, his forehead resting against the bars. He walked to the back of the cell and slid down the wall until he was sitting next to Yami.

"We all lead such elaborate lives, don't we? All the wild ambitions we had planned for our lives…" Atemu sighed, as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami sighed. "How an affair of the heart survives having days apart from the love of your life and hurried nights so as to not be caught," he whispered.

"Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to live like that, shit, I don't want to love like that either. I just want our time together to be slower and gentler, wiser, free," Atemu whispered, as he turned to look at Yami.

Before Yami could reply, footsteps stopped outside the cell as keys jingled in the lock. The door swung open to reveal two guards. "Come," he growled as he and the other guard yamned the two men up by their arms.

 **The Western Desert, later that night**

After what felt like an eternity, the little boat was docked at the edge of a long forgotten pier. "Out," the guard grunted as he shoved Yami onto the pier. The Nubian Prince stumbled on the rotten beams as he was yanked upright by the guard.

Atemu was shoved onto the pier, stumbling as he was yanked upright.

"Get moving!" the guard growled as he shoved Atemu along the pier. "Bastard," Atemu growled as he was shoved forward.

The men were shoved and jostled through the silent desert, the jingling sound of shackles shattering the serene silence of the desert.

Soon enough, the little group stopped at the entrance to the Western Hills, the burial place of traitors, thieves and enemies of Egypt.

"Not too much farther now. Soon enough you two will rot for your crimes," the guard sneered as he pulled Yami's head backward to whisper in his ear.

He shoved Yami forward. He stumbled and landed face first in the sand before he was yanked upright.

"Here we are," the guard said as keys jingled in the lock of a small wooden door. He pulled the door open with a great creak.

The smell of sand and dust filled Yami's nose as he and Atemu were shoved forward into the darkness. The guard placed a lone torch in a bracket that was locked in place on the wall.

"Welcome home, traitors," the guard hissed as he and the other guard turned on their heels and left.

The lovers were left in the tomb, illuminated by a lone torch. Yami settled against one of the walls of the cramped tomb, sighing.

Atemu crouched down beside Yami, taking his hands as he dragged him up off the dusty tomb floor. "Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to live like that, shit I don't want to love like that either. I just want to keep your heart safe and happy. May this confession, _habibi_ , be the start," he said softly, holding onto Yami's hands with all his strength.

"Atemu, _ya amar_ , I know you'll give me the courage to face what I must face. Without all these complications, in another time and place, we could have built a life for ourselves. Away from the politics," Yami said softly, his heart anxiously beating in his chest.

Yami sank to the ground, his back against the wall of the tomb. "We all lead such elaborate lives, we don't know whose words are true. An affair of the heart survives, all the pain the world can throw at it," he whispered.

"I'm so tired of all the bullshit we're going through, I don't want to live like that anymore," Atemu whispered as he sat down next to Yami, taking his hand in his own.

"I just want to be with you, now and forever peaceful, true," Yami whispered as the torch flickered out.

The tomb was completely engulfed in darkness. "It's so dark. I can't see anything," Yami said softly.

"Give me your hands, Yami. I'm right here with you. There's another life waiting for us, I can feel it. Just like I knew there was a land far beyond the borders of Egypt. Just waiting to be discovered," Atemu said, taking Yami's hands in his own and holding onto them for dear life.

"Will you find me in that world?" Yami whispered, his breath labored.

"Even if I have to search a million life times, I'll find you again, Yami, _habibi_. I promise," Atemu whispered. "There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us, and no horizon we can not pursue."

"We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us, and I will put my faith and trust in you," Yami whispered with his final breath.

 **The Domino Museum, The Egyptian Exhibit**

 _The Domino Museum slowly faded back into view, as Anzu stepped through the door of the Egyptian Exhibit._

 _She was dressed in a linen gown of the deepest blue, a necklace of silver and lapis lazuli resting gently at her neck. She was followed by her ladies in waiting, Mai, Shizuka and Ishizu. Ishizu was carrying the crown of Isis on a pillow._

" _From deep within a tomb, a gentle light still shone in the darkness. Showing me my path, as I ascended to the throne. Certain in my heart that ancient wars must cease. The lovers' deaths gave birth to a reign of peace," Anzu whispered softly, as she paused at the section of tomb, as tears threatened to cascade down her face._

 _She continued to walk through the museum exhibit, slowly approaching her display case. "And their story, and my journey, and the lesson they all provide. Draw their strength and inspiration, from a love that never dies," she whispered as Ishizu placed the crown of Isis on her head. Her ladies turned and walked away from the display case, fading until they were whispers._

 _I came out of my daydream, shaking the memory from my mind, remembering that I'm still at the Domino Museum._

 _I walked over to the section of tomb once again, remembering the place where I took my last breath. I circled the tomb, pausing to read the caption next to it._

 _I looked up to see the young man with familiar unruly hair was once again staring at the section of tomb. I slowly stepped forward, as he walked towards me, his hauntingly familiar violet eyes full of happiness._

 _He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him, unwilling to let go. A soft whisper filtered through the museum, like a gentle breeze through a field of wheat._

" _Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art. All are tales of human failing, all are tales of love at heart."_

The End

* * *

Translations:

Ya amar-my moon (Arabic)

Habibi-my love (Arabic)

* * *

 _And so we have come to the end...I have had a lot of fun writing this one. As always, I don't own Aida, its characters, or its music nor do I own Yugioh or its characters. Read & review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
